Strands of Nightmares
by D. M. Evans
Summary: It should have been a time of great happiness but fate is rarely kind
1. Chapter 1

Strands of Nightmares

D M Evans

Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa et al, Square Enix and funimition. I don't make a profit

Rating – PG-13

Pairing – Ed/Winry, Roy/Riza, Al/various  
Time Line – manga based, future fic, based heavily on the dark future Riza predicted should Roy attain his goals. Spoilers for manga beyond #38.

Summary – It should have been a time of great happiness but fate is rarely kind

Warning – apparent character death

Chapter One

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Al wondered how it all had gone to hell. He had always imagined getting his body back as a joyous occasion and it was for a brief period of time. Even the fact that Ed didn't get back his limbs hadn't dampened Al's joy nor Edward's.

However, it hadn't taken things long to go horribly wrong. When the parliamentary soldiers came, Al had wanted to fight them but Roy and Ed stopped him. Ed explained to Al all the frightening things Riza had confided in him, things that were now coming to pass.

Things happened so quickly that Al felt like he were trapped in the strands of an ugly nightmare. The Parliament formed. The army shifted to their control. State Alchemists were disbanded and those old enough to have been in Ishbal were arrested. Mustang had made Ed resign before it all started. Al knew Ed was safe enough even without that step. He wouldn't face what Armstrong and Mustang did, having been a mere boy during Ishbal.

Armstrong was eventually cleared of charges based on his insubordination during Ishbal. Mustang, on the other hand, was going to be the public display of retribution and justice to soothe the Ishbalans.

Al had thrown up for two days when he heard the news. Ed denied crying but Al didn't believe him. Whatever else, they both knew Mustang was a good man and that he had fought for this new country even though he knew the price to be paid. After the emotional pain faded, the brothers got angry. When they went to see Mustang in the stockade, they found their angry ideas fit his.

"It's too beautiful a day for this." Armstrong's deep voice rumbled in Al's ear, shaking him from his miserable memories.

He glanced up at the disgraced alchemist. Tears stood in Armstrong's big blue eyes. Al had to force his gaze away before he lost control. "No day is good for this," Al said caustically, fixing his gaze on Hawkeye who stood just a head of them on the grassy rise. Al didn't want to get any closer to the proceedings than this. He felt so weak that he wasn't sure he could do what he needed to.

"Al! Al! There you are. I never thought I'd find you in this mess. What's wrong with these people? Who would camp out for days to see this?" A feminine voice asked, each word a nugget of pain.

Al whipped around, his pony tail slapping him in the face. That was Winry's voice but that couldn't be. She could not be here but she was. "What are you doing here? Why did you come?" He took a step back as she vaulted into his arms. Al hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't have come." He didn't want Winry exposed to what he knew was coming. It was too horrible a thing for her.

"They can't kill him," she gasped against his neck.

Al ran a hand down her back, her hair soft against his hands. "Go back to your hotel, Winry. Get on the train and get out of here," he mumbled into her hair. "You shouldn't see this."

"I had to be here for you and Ed." Winry pulled away from, wiping tears from her face. "Where's Ed?"

His heart ached. Al looked back at Armstrong who shook his head. There was no time to get rid of Winry now. "He's with Mr. Mustang. They allowed him one friend to make the walk with him. They probably felt safer with Ed where they could see him."

"He'll be up there...when..." Winry shuddered, brushing a hand over her eyes, then spotted Hawkeye's back. "Someone should be with Miss Hawkeye. She shouldn't be alone for this." Winry's voice was so small and lost Al didn't know how to handle it.

His eyes flicked over to Hawkeye who stood alone, her coat wrapped tightly around her. It looked out of place, since the day was barely cool enough to warrant it. "Stay with me, Winry," he whispered, knowing he couldn't let her get near Riza.

She nodded, trying to tuck into him. Al didn't hold her. He needed his hands free and the guilt over denying her that comfort tore at him. Al couldn't stop his shaking as Roy was led out and onto the platform. Al was surprised by the serene look on the alchemist's face; if the crowd wanted fear, they'd be disappointed. Ed's expression, on the other hand, was barely leashed rage. He turned his golden glare out on the crowd who had come to see the executions, another public gesture; an overture to the Ishbalans of whom Al noticed only a handful of in the crowd. Maybe they had had enough of blood, he mused. One man's death couldn't fix all that had been taken from them. It just added to the toll.

Hearing Winry sniffling, Al patted her back, wishing she hadn't felt compelled to be with him and his brother on this day. Ed and Roy seemed to be looking straight at him. There was so little time left. With one smooth move, Riza tossed off her coat, revealing a rifle. She had the weapon shouldered and had drawn a bead before Al could register it was happening. The rifle cracked and Roy dropped like a stone.

The crowd screamed and people started darting all over. Ed and Falman dove for Roy. Before the crowd could surge back towards Riza - the guards too far away to be of any use since they had been stationed near the platform - she dropped the rifle and pulled her pistol. Al watched her press the muzzle between her breasts. Winry screamed 'no!' in his ear but Al didn't let it distract him. When he saw Riza's finger tighten on the trigger, Al's palms met. He winced as the gun roared and Riza fell. Winry raced forward but Al caught her, pulling her away from all the blood pooling around Riza.

"Don't look, Winry. Don't look," he said, trying to shield her.

"Let me try to help her, Al!" She struggled against him. Winry was used to blood but Al knew how fond she was of Riza even if she didn't know her well. He didn't want her to see this.

"It's too late Miss Rockbell," Armstrong said, scooping Riza up in his massive arms. He whirled and ran like a bull, the crowd parting in front of him.

Al knew Armstrong could handle things from here. He put his arms around Winry, feeling her tears soaking into his shirt. Over her shoulder, he could see Falman and Breda carrying Mustang's body away from the platform, Ed making a spearhead through the crowd, roughly if he had to, while Fuery brought up the rear. There was already an ambulance waiting near the platform, assigned to transport the body when the execution was over. Seeing Armstrong reaching it, Al knew that it would transport two bodies. He tugged Winry along, the crowd getting dangerous.

She paused at the pool of blood, the smell of gun powder still in the air. "This wasn't right, Al. The new government was supposed to make things better. How is this better?"

"I don't know," he replied flatly. As far as he was concerned, the parliament should have done more to protect its former soldiers. Mustang hadn't wanted to do the things he had been commanded to do. "I'm taking you back to our hotel room. It's too dangerous out here."

Winry didn't protest. Al got her home without incident and let her cry herself to sleep on Ed's bed. He crumpled up on his, shaking so hard it hurt. Time stretched, seeming impossibly long before Ed came home. His face was swollen on one side where someone had most likely hit him during the confusion after Riza had shot Roy. Ed looked like he had aged twenty years. He stopped, seeing Winry there. His pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as a quake hit him.

"What the hell?"

"She arrived just as it all started. I tried to get her to go but..." Al ran a hand through his hair. "We should tell her."

Ed shook his head sitting on the bed next to Winry. "You know we can't. It's not safe, not yet. Damn it."

At the loud curse, Winry woke up. "Oh...Ed...there's blood on you." She reached, not for the bruise on his face, but the spatter of Mustang's blood on his shirt. "Are they..."

Ed nodded. "Dr. Knox pronounced them both dead. They're in his care now," he said, gentling his tone.

Al thought about what that meant. It had been a lucky thing to have Knox as Central's coroner. "I'm sorry you had to be here for this Winry."

"Why did you come?" Ed asked, too weary to be angry with her.

She hugged him. "I didn't want you to be alone with this."

Ed just held her for a moment. No one said anything more. What was there to say?

"Ed, Al, wake up!" Winry's distressed voice cut through the brothers' slumber. Al sat up in time to see Ed's hand fumbling for Winry on the mattress and finding only cool empty space. She had shared the bed with him all night, albeit platonically and Al suspected that would have been the case even if he wasn't lying on the second bed in their hotel room. No one was feeling romantic. Any hopes Al had had that his brother would finally admit to his feelings for Winry had fizzled in the chaotic aftermath of the war. Maybe now that it was all over...

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

Winry tossed the newspaper onto the bed with Ed and pointed at the head line. "Someone stole Mr. Mustang and Miss Hawkeye's bodies. Who would do such a thing?" she asked horrified and the brothers tried to muster up surprised expressions. "Why isn't someone doing something?"

"I'm sure they are," Ed said soothingly as he sat up on the bed.

"What if they're doing terrible things to the bodies? It's not fair," Winry sobbed, tears trickling down her face. Ed held out his arms to her.

"Winry, it might not have been their enemies who took them." It hurt Al to see Winry this upset. He had to do something for her.

"Who else would?" she asked, folding up against Ed.

"It could be Mustang's men," Ed said, rubbing her back. "So no one would mess with the body in retaliation."

"I'm betting Ed's right, Winry," Al interjected, thankful for Ed's quick intellect and his ability to pick up on Al's thoughts. "If it was anything else, they'd want to make a statement with the bodies and we'd already know what happened to them."

Winry wiped her eyes. "I hope you're right." She took a deep breath. "What now?"

"We go home," Ed said and she looked at him in shock. "Mustang's men are getting together tonight for a private ceremony. Al and I will take you and then we'll go home to Resembool. I don't know what we'll do then but Al and I deserve a rest." Ed waved his brother over.

Al sat on the bed with them, putting his arms around Winry and Ed. "We've already spoken to Granny. We'll stay with you for a while until we find a place to live. I know it looks terrible now but life will get better."

"It didn't solve anything," Winry whispered, still thinking on the execution. She shifted in the brothers' arms. "You are too thin, Al. You stay with us until you're better at the very least."

Al smiled gently. All that time beyond the gate had taken a toll. His body was smaller than it should be and painfully thin. He still tired out easily. It was a small price to pay for all he and his brother had done. "I'd like that Winry. I want to go home," Al said and didn't need to be told that's what they all wanted. He knew that within twenty four hours home was where they all would be and maybe then things would get better. He only wished he were free to tell Winry everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A year had passed and Al wished he could say it had gone easily. He and Ed had a new, small home in Resembool, trying to adjust while the world around them changed. Amestris had settled down. Alliances had been made with the remains of the Ishbalans, the Drachamians. There was a tentative alliance with the Emperor Greed-Ling who was still fighting battles in his country, which was in chaos now with Ling's father dead. The Amestrian parliament often consulted with Al and Ed over how to handle Ling since they knew about homunculi –the existence of which had become too obvious during the final days of Bradley's reign – and because they were friends with Ling. It hadn't seemed right to kill their friend because of what he had become since Ling seemed to be able to wrestle down Greed when he needed to.

For their part, the brothers did alchemic jobs around their home town but mostly rested back on the nest egg from Ed's former State stipend. They deserved the rest, to get back a slice of their stolen youth. Al wanted the time just to get used to being flesh and catching up on all the sensations he had missed. For a while, he contemplated the risks of getting fat versus the wonderful oral sensations he was enjoying.

But it wasn't all relaxation and fun. There was an undercurrent of anger coursing between him, Ed and Winry, anger over the death of Riza and Roy. Al knew both he and Ed had been surprised at just how angry Winry was. It went deeper than her witnessing the suicide pact. Winry might not have known Riza all that well but she felt a kinship to her. Al understood it eventually even if his brother didn't. Winry and Riza were very much alike, strong, smart women. They were in love with the same sort of man and they took care of him. Riza had had Roy's back. Winry kept Ed going. Riza would have and did die for Roy and Al knew Winry would for Ed and maybe even him. He hated that Winry hurt so much and there was nothing he could do to help.

No, it wasn't safe for him or Ed to help until now. He had better go check to see if Ed had packed a suit in addition to his usual black on black ensemble. Sometimes he wondered if Ed were color blind and stuck to black for safety's sake. Armstrong had indicated that a suit would be necessary. When Al got to his brother's room, Ed was draped over the bed, fast asleep. His brother had blamed his napping on his body supporting Al's body on the other side of the Gate. Al didn't doubt that was true but neither did he doubt that Ed was addicted to the nap. His brother could sleep like the dead.

"I like how you pack, brother," Al said sardonically, lounging against the door frame.

Ed woke up with a snort. He glared at Al with bleary eyes. "I'm packed." Ed dragged his flesh hand over his eyes.

"Your suit, too?"

"Yes, Mom." Ed jerked a thumb at the black – surprise, surprise – suit folded neatly in the suitcase. "I even fixed it up to make it nicer."

Al peered closely and saw the buttons now bore scary draconian faces. He dreaded to know what the cuff links and tie tack might look like. His brother's tastes and artistic talent were a little unnerving. "Has Winry seen the improvements?"

Ed shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Just thought you might show her. She is coming with us. This is as much for her as for us. Besides, you know how she feels about you. She's most likely going to be the one with you when you wear that suit." Al sat next to his brother on the bed.

Ed turned his face away. "I know."

"What's the problem? I know it used to be about me and not having a body but I'm back now. You don't have to feel guilty any more," Al said quietly, trying to pick through the guilt. He wished his brother could just move past whatever his problem was.

"But you care about Winry, too." Ed said that to the wall.

"And so I do," Al replied, wondering if this was the time to tell Ed that he had a girl he saw occasionally whenever she made the trip back to Amestris and had even slept with her. Not to mention there was another woman he noticed more and more very time he walked into her tea house. He suspected Ed was still a virgin, waiting fruitlessly for things that weren't going to happen, making sacrifices he didn't need to. "But like a sister, Ed. Even if I wanted her, Winry loves you. I know that. I want that. You deserve it."

A hidden smile peeked from the corners of Ed's mouth. "Thanks, Al."

Al decided to omit his affair since Ed seemed mollified now and he would only question Al non-stop the entire trip if he knew. "Come on, let's go get Winry. We have to be at the train station in an hour."

"I'm ready," Ed said then gave Al a look that said he wished that were true. Al understood. When Winry learned of what they had hidden from her for a year, it could get ugly. The brothers couldn't help but be nervous.

XXX

"It's really pretty here," Winry said, looking at the mountains in the background as she stood on the train platform. The mountains were far enough away to break the cold in the winter but close enough to be picturesque. She already knew what lay on the other side of the Briggs Mountain; a country that barely had any reason to trust Amestris. "Why did Gracia move up here though? It's so far from Central…or I guess that's reason enough."

"It really is," Al said.

Winry turned her face into the warm summer breeze, smelling the cleanness of pine. Her eyes widened, seeing someone coming toward them, hobbling on crutches but walking none-the-less. "Mr. Havoc! I didn't know you were here."

Havoc smiled as he approached them. "There's a healing alchemist here, Mr. Liu. He's got me back on my feet. It's a slow process but hey, I'm actually walking."

"That's great!" Winry beamed at him. "You were expecting us, weren't you? The brothers have decided to keep this whole trip one big mystery." She shot them a look. "All I know is Mr. Armstrong is here and that there is going to be a party."

"Indeed there is. Come on, the car's this way," Havoc said, spinning around on his crutches expertly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about Havoc," Winry hissed at the brothers. "You said we were here for Elicia's birthday. We better not be here so we can chat with some healing alchemist."

Ed raised his hands, nearly dropping the luggage. "We are here for the party but Al and I will be talking to Mr. Liu."

"I meet with him whenever I come north," Al said, placatingly. "I don't come just to meet with the Xing entourage when they make it here." Slippery Rock was at the confluence of three major rivers and Winry knew Al had come here often to meet with Mr. Fu and Ran Fan, who came often with shipments from Xing. Al met with them as a favor to the new Parliament since he had been friends with Ling and Ran Fan and he was more diplomatic than Ed. "Besides, Winry, you'll like Mr. Liu."

Ed snorted, carting the luggage off the platform as he followed Havoc towards the gleaming black car. "No, she won't."

"And he does have a very neat shop," Al continued, ignoring his brother. "I know you and Granny look for things to help your patients with the pain and nausea. He probably has ideas."

"It's not like you'll be chained to our side, if you don't want to stick around with Liu," Ed said, not really seeing Winry's problem with this.

"Though that could be fun." Havoc leered, opening the trunk of the car.

Ed and Winry wore matching blushes as Ed and Al stowed the luggage.

"Are you even safe to drive?" Ed grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I can do it just fine, Chief." Havoc slid his crutches into the trunk. Holding onto the car for support, he hobbled around to the side door and opened it for Winry before getting behind the wheel. He immediately lit up a cigarette once his hands were free.

"I think your recovery is nothing short of amazing. I know nervous connections well and really, Mr. Liu must be very good," Winry said, getting into the car.

"Not that he'd ever admit it. He studied other types of alchemy before this but he's pretty confident all the nerves are hooked up and with work, I might not even need the crutches," Havoc said brightly as he started the car then his face fell. "Of course now that the congress has put an auxiliary base here under Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong's command, Mr. Liu put him in control of my rehab. He's insane!"

"Mr. Armstrong is a nice man," Winry protested with a smile. "But I can see your point." She looked out the window of the car as Havoc drove, taking in the snow-capped mountains in the distance. It was simply beautiful here. She could see why Mrs. Hughes would want to settle in such a place. It was probably a much better environment to raise Elicia, away from the painful memories Central held.

Havoc drove up to a small inn, far older than Winry was expecting. White plaster, cracked in a few places exposing stone beneath, bright red shutters with green cross-hatching between all the little panes of glass gave the Black Swan Inn character. Winry loved the wraparound porch and matching balcony.

"Mrs. Hughes owns this now?" Winry asked in shock.

"Along with Mrs. Liu," Ed replied. "Gracia does the baking for the restaurant portion."

"And I tend bar," Havoc said. "It's more work than I would have expected but it's a lot of fun. I get to talk to everyone. There are a lot of lovely ladies here." Havoc winked in the rear view mirror for the brothers' sake.

Ed snorted but wisely refrained from pointing out how badly Havoc usually did with women. Al took it as a sign of growing maturity on Ed's part. Havoc parked and the brothers unpacked the trunk, lugging the suitcases in, Ed grumbling about Winry's tendency to over pack.

A bellhop didn't exist in a little inn like the Black Swan but there was a maid and she showed the brothers and Winry upstairs, each getting their own room. She informed them that both Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Liu were out at the market and were not expected back any time soon.

"Let's go get some tea," Al suggested, thinking that Xue-Li Liu would be in her shop wearing silk. He spared a moment to mentally picture it, nearly sending a rush of blood south. He realized Ed was staring at him and he added, "It's been a long trip and I'd love to relax."

"That would be nice," Winry said.

Al led the way down the block to the brightly painted house, glacial cool blue with stark white ginger breading. The tea house was empty except for one long haired man, his hair caught back in a thick, raven braid that dangled to mid-back, and tied off with a band of red silk. His scarlet silk jacket embroidered with yellow flames and dragons twisting up over his shoulders could have been stolen right off Ling from the looks of it. Even knowing the older man's secrets, Al was hard pressed to see the man Qiang Liu had been.

"Alphonse!" Xue-Li cried, spotting him. The petite twenty year old caught him in an enthusiastic hug, crushing him to her silk clad chest. All he could think was '_so soft_.' She let him go and said more sedately. "Hello, Edward." Her coal black eyes flickered over to Winry and she smiled. "Are you the Winry the boys are always talking about?"

Winry smiled, her eyes fixed on Xue-Li's dress patterned with cherry blossoms. 'They talk about me?"

"Always," Xue-Li assured her. "I'm Xue-Li," she added with a bow, her hair in a multitude of beaded plaits slithering over her shoulder. "Pleased to meet you. Have a seat and take a look at the menu if you'd like."

"We're going to sit with your brother," Ed said, jerking a thumb at the man with the braid.

"Sure. Qiang, look who's here." Xue-Li waved a hand at the brothers.

"I'm sure they heard all the way to the mountains that Ed and Al are back as loud as you are, sister," The braided hair man said.

She eyed him sourly. "Though I can't imagine why they would want to ruin their tea sitting with you, sour- puss."

Al pulled out a chair at Qiang's table for Winry, knowing Ed would never think to do it. "This is Winry Rockbell."

"And this must be the alchemist you were telling me about," Winry said, sounding slightly defeated as she sat down.

"This is him. I'd say you'll like meeting him but no one ever does," Ed said and the man muttered something in Xingese. Al snickered and Ed looked at him quizzically.

"Xue-Li has been teaching me Xing. You don't want to know what body part you've just been invited to kiss," Al explained.

Ed flashed the evil eye at Qiang. "I can guess."

Qiang got up and bowed to Winry. "I'm pleased to see you. You can safely ignore Edward. He wouldn't know what class is so it confounds and upsets him. Please do have a look at the menu. My sister imports her teas directly from our home province and beyond. Most of it you can't find here in Amestris." Qiang handed her a menu as he settled back down and her eyes lingered on the tattoo on the back of his right hand, a dragon encircling a lotus blossom with petals of flame.

Winry smiled at him, liking the soft deep cadence of his accent, so much like the one she associated with Ling and Ran Fan. She glanced at the menu and was at a loss. She didn't know this many teas even existed. "I wouldn't know what to get. What do you recommend Mr. Liu?"

"I've order the smoked tea. There is plenty in a pot. How about, for a nice contrast, the green tea with cherry blossoms and rose petals? I think you'll like it." At Winry's nod, Qiang got up. "I'll go tell my sister while you decide if you'd like any sweets." He looked at Winry who was smiling. "Yes?"

"Just thinking. The way Ed and Al talked about you, I thought you were going to be an old man but you're not old at all." Winry flushed when she realized how that sounded. "I'm sorry. That sounded a lot more inappropriate than I meant."

Qiang laughed. "It's all right. I'll get even with them later," he said then went back to the kitchen.

Winry watched him walk, admiring the way the black silk pants clung to him.

"Winry?" Ed huffed, noticing her wandering eyes. "You're staring holes."

"He's an attractive man," she said, not looking away.

"He's a newlywed!" Ed barked, his voice gruff, but Al wasn't sure Winry was listening. He was almost amused. That would teach his brother to ignore her for too long. Winry's gaze found something new to look at once Qiang was out of sight. Her eyes settled on all the jars of tea and the tea pots and cups that lined the walls.

"Those are so pretty," she said.

"They're all for sale," Al informed her. "Xue-Li gets them from Xing."

"I should see how much they are. Granny would like one." Winry got up and went to inspect the pots.

"How can she think that bastard is good looking?" Ed hissed at his brother.

"He's not exactly ugly, Ed," Al pointed out. "And it's not like she knows you're interested in her, so why not look around?"

"Al!" Ed growled at him like an irritated stray.

"What?" Al batted innocent eyes at him.

Ed's fists clenched. "How do you warrant a hug from Xue-Li?" he changed the subject.

"She likes me," Al said simply as Qiang returned.

"What's Ed looking so pissed about this time?" he asked, sitting down.

"Your sister hugging me," Al said, figuring that was safer than saying, 'Winry checked out your butt.'

Qiang's eyes narrowed, giving him an evil cat look. "Yes, this is one disturbing affair you're conducting."

"Affair!" Ed sputtered as Al went redder than Qiang's jacket.

Winry came back over with a quizzical look on her face. "Now what, Ed?"

"There is no affair!" Al assured everyone as Winry sat down.

"Uh-huh." Qiang's eyes hardened as Xue-Li reappeared carrying one tray followed by a young girl with icy blond hair carrying another.

"Xue-Li, tell your brother there is no affair," Al demanded plaintively.

"Between who? Me and you?" Xue-Li glared at her brother as she put the tea pot and cups down on the table. "He has some imagination. Alphonse has yet to ask me on a proper date." She gestured to the young girl who was putting down the other tea set. "Tell Ilona if you want anything else. And Qiang." She whacked her brother on the head with the bamboo tray. "Behave. And Al, I'm waiting on that date," Xue-Li added, swishing back toward the kitchen.

"I think I like your sister." Ed snorted.

"See how you like her long term," Qiang replied, rubbing his head. A small smile played over his lips. "Alphonse, I withdraw my objections to you dating my sister. You're more than nice enough."

"Thanks," Al muttered, still mortified. He stared at the blue tea pot as if contemplating his chances of crawling inside.

"Just make sure I'm there when you tell Edward I'll be a brother-in-law." The smile went full bloom.

Ed went pale. "Don't you even think about dating her, Al!"

"Edward!" Winry snapped then turned to Qiang. "I'd apologize and tell you he's not always like this, Qiang, but you already know him."

"Quite well," Qiang said affably, ignoring the fact that Al looked like he wanted to slide under the table and hide. "Which tea would you like to try, Winry?"

"One smells like potpourri and the other like beef tea," she said, taking a deep breath in, savoring it. "The potpourri one, that's the one with cherries and roses right?"

"Yes." He poured her the tea while the brothers helped themselves to his smoked tea.

"So good, so different," Winry purred, sipping her tea.

"It's a tasty tea," Qiang said. "I saw you looking at the tea pots."

"I love the one that looks like a dragon," Winry said. "I was thinking about getting it for Granny but I'm not sure I could give it up."

"Dragons have a very prominent place in our culture," Qiang said, running a finger over the back of his tattooed hand.

"Ling never really told me much about that," Winry said. "But I'd like to hear it."

Over tea and the exceedingly sweet 'treasure pudding' of rice, dates, cherries and lotus seeds that Xue-Li brought out when she rejoined them, Qiang told Winry some Xing history. His sister filled in some more until customers came into the shop.

"I should get to my shop," Qiang said, finally.

"Ed and Al wanted me to see it. I'm an automail mechanic. They suggested you might have some things for pain that I might like to try with my patients," Winry said, still flirting a bit with Qiang. Al wondered if she was just trying to make Ed jealous. It was working like a charm. He wasn't sure how his brother restrained himself throughout tea.

"By all means." Qiang beckoned for them to follow as he padded down the side walk in those thin black shoes like Ling used to wear. Winry always wondered how they didn't just fall apart, they looked so delicate. Qiang's shop had a large store front window filled with candles, incense cones and jars of things she couldn't quite identify. The labels were in both Amestrian and Xingese. It was a crowded little shop on the inside and smelled earthy but not unpleasant. He left the 'out to lunch' sign on the door and turned to the brothers. "You haven't told her, have you?"

"Told me what?" Winry looked at Ed suspiciously. "They've been acting weird about this whole trip. All I know was I'm here for a birthday party for a little girl. Her parents are friends of ours. I'm not sure why that's making them so weird. What did you not tell me?"

"We didn't know how," Al said uncomfortably.

"Still don't." Ed said so softly and contritely that Winry didn't know how to act. "And for the longest time, we couldn't say anything."

Qiang rolled his shoulders. "Well, I guess this was a good acid test for it. You don't recognize me, do you, Winry?"

"Why should I? I've just met you," she replied, puzzled.

"Picture him minus i my /i hairstyle," Ed said, rolling his eyes.

"And in blue," Al put in.

Winry peered at Qiang, not sure what she was going to see. In the back of her mind, a voice gave warning but she didn't listen to it until Qiang put his thumb against his forefingers and smirked. A quiver spread throughout her body and Winry felt like she had been filled up with ice. "But…I saw you die."

"You saw what I wanted people to see," Qiang replied then his dark eyes went melancholy. "And I'm sorry you had to see it. That wasn't part of the plan."

Winry whipped around to face the brothers, the trembling picking up strength. "You knew." She accused.

"We couldn't tell, not until we were sure no one was trying to prove they didn't die," Ed said weakly.

"We hated lying to you," Al added, his legs feeling weak. He despised everything about this deception.

Winry picked up a tin can off a shelf and hurled it at Ed, slamming it off his head with deadly accuracy. Ed sat down hard and Winry took off, banging her way out the door. She raced in the direction of the hotel.

Qiang picked up the tin along with a few packets that had spilled out. "Hmm, nailed you with an aphrodisiac. Somehow that's apropos." He glanced at the brothers. "I suggest you go after her." The man who used to be Roy Mustang went over and flipped the sign to 'open,' returned the tin to the shelf then gave the Elrics a final warning look and a shove toward the door to send them on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Please, Winry, let us in," Al said, rapping on the door. He knew Winry was inside her room but she wasn't talking to them.

Ed elbowed Al aside and turned the doorknob. "Winry?" He slammed the door shut again just before something clattered against the golden oak paneling. Exchanging terrified looks with his brother, Ed tried again. "Please, we want to explain but we can't do that here in the hall. It's too dangerous."

Al heard the creak of the bedsprings and then the door opened. "Get in here," Winry snapped, whipping around. She flung herself onto the flowered bedspread; the delicate peach roses a match for the walls. "He's alive…I'm guessing she is, too."

Ed nodded. "Mustang, Riza, Al and I, along with his men and Armstrong planned it. Pig's blood, alchemy to explode the blood sacks, blanks in Riza's gun and fast action to get them out of there."

"Dr. Knox, the coroner, knew Roy from the war and he was more than happy to fake the death certificates," Al said, leaning against the door.

"That's why their bodies were stolen," Winry said thoughtfully, sitting back up more decorously. She snagged the pillow, curling in on it. "But you should have told me. What was one more person in on the secret?"

Ed sat next to her, the soft feather tic mattress denting under his weight, and took her hand. Both Al and Winry stared at him, shocked that he would do that. "That wasn't our choice. Armstrong, Breda and Mustang thought it too dangerous to let anyone but the inner cabal know."

"You could have trusted me." Winry slipped her hand out of his, turning her back on him and his brother.

Al was surprised to see Ed's eyes mist over. Ed almost reached for her again but stopped himself. Al couldn't talk but Ed managed to find his voice. "Winry, we trust you but our enemies know you. Your visible mourning – as hard as it's been on Al and me to witness – kept you safe. No one seeing you would have doubted the truth of your feelings. If anyone doubted that Mustang and Hawkeye were dead, your sorrow could've convinced them otherwise."

"There are people who would hurt you to get what they want, including proof that Mustang isn't gone. Not just the Ishbalans or the Drachmians or even our own government but maybe representatives of all three. There are certainly others that supported Bradley. We aren't sure we rooted them all out," Al said, sitting on the cherry wood hope chest by the foot of the bed. He saw Winry's face gentling. "Winry, no matter what you do to us, you couldn't punish us more than we've already punished ourselves."

Winry pulled Ed to her, hugging him tightly then got up and did the same to Al. She brushed away a few stray tears ensnared in her lashes. She leaned on the poster of the bed. "I'm still furious with you both but I forgive you. You did what you had to to keep them safe."

"Do you want to stay up here for awhile longer or do you want to go back down with the rest?" Ed sprawled on the bed, relief creeping onto his face.

Winry sighed heavily, pushing him over so she could sit. "Give me a moment." She rubbed her fingers over her swollen eyes. "Mrs. Liu…she has to be."

"She is," Ed interjected as Al got up and went to the bathroom to wet a towel for Winry.

She pressed it to her eyes. "Thanks, Al," Winry murmured. "Does she live here in the hotel?"

Al shook his head, sinking back onto the hope chest. "There are two cottages on the grounds. Havoc has one, Gracia the other."

"That might change," Ed said, a devilish look gleaming in his sunlight eyes.

Al looked at him in shock. "I didn't realize you noticed they were seeing each other, Brother."

Winry dropped the towel, as surprised as Al. Ed looked at her sourly.

"I'm not blind," Ed asserted and Al nearly argued but figured it wasn't worth it. Ed missed his brother exchanging 'sure you're not blind' looks with Winry. "The jackass lives at the edge of town in a big old house. I always thought he was just a cheap bastard, living like he used to back in the day, but he was putting away his state stipend, almost all of it. He knew the day would come where he'd have to go into hiding." A hint of begrudging respect inched onto Ed's face.

"And he bought all of this?" Winry asked incredulously. She took the towel back to the bathroom.

"Bought the cottages, the inn, the shop and the house and has plenty enough that he really never has to work again, which probably suits him just fine. He's a lazy bastard." Ed smirked. Al just rolled his eyes. Ed would never admit to liking Roy at least a little. Well, at least Al thought his brother might like the older alchemist at any rate.

"It's remote here, pretty. I can see why they came here to start again," Winry said, coming back into the room. "Armstrong is in charge of the military base, right?"

"And his scary big sister is in control of the whole region. General Armstrong is a little bitchy but she protects her people and this country," Al said and Winry laughed. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you call anyone bitchy before." She grinned, sitting back down next to Ed.

"She is," Al said, thinking back on his experiences with the general, and Ed nodded vigorously. "Hard. She's the opposite of Strongarm in all things except her desire to protect Amestris."

"She even dislikes alchemy to a degree," Ed grumbled, picking at a loose string in the quilting.

"Ed hasn't forgiven General Armstrong for calling him a shrimp," Al said to Winry in a stage whisper, bringing a smile to her face. Ed curled his lip at his brother.

"Al." Winry reached for Ed's hand, squeezing it. "Ro…Qiang seems to think you like his sister. Is there a reason you haven't asked her out or was he wrong about you liking her?" Winry seemed almost afraid of the answer and Al couldn't help but think if Ed needed any proof that she cared about him this was it; her worry that Al might like her as well.

"He can't like her. Xue-Li really is the bastard's sister," Ed interjected, waving his hands frantically and Winry seemed to wilt.

"I haven't asked her, Winry, because I've been seeing someone else," Al said and watched his family's faces mold into shock. "But I'm not sure it's going to work out."

"Are…are you sure that's it, Al? Why won't it work?" Winry asked, regaining her voice first.

"Who have you been seeing?" Ed blurted out.

Before Al could respond someone knocked on the door. He went over to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"Qiang."

Al glanced over his shoulder at Winry questioningly. "Let him in," Winry said with a nod, her chin firming. Recognizing that look, Al wondered abruptly whether Qiang's healing alchemy would on himself.

Qiang slipped inside when Al opened the door. He paused, glancing at Winry then dropped his gaze as Al relocked the door. Qiang's clothes were such a bright display against the subdued hues of the room. "The brothers told me how distressed you were over me and Riza. They didn't tell you the truth because I didn't think it was safe yet. I am sorry for the pain it caused you," Qiang said softly, not meeting her eyes.

Winry came over and gave him a hug. When she let go, she slapped him across the face. The brothers stared, wide-eyed. "I cried for weeks."

"Sorry." Qiang rubbed his cheek. A red handprint stood out on his high cheekbone. "We do appreciate the sentiment, though."

"I want to see Riza." Winry shoved her fists against her hips. Her tone made Al withdraw a bit and Ed shifted around nervously.

"Eira." Roy crossed over to the window seat and folded up on it. He pushed the gauzy white curtain aside, looking out. "That's her name now. She's at the market with Gracia."

"Are you happy?" Winry asked, sitting back on the bed, shoving Ed over.

Qiang leaned back against the glass, a soft, honest smile playing on his lips. "Very. Happier than I've been since…oh, before Ishbal probably. I feel like the same idealistic boy who used to bother my mentors for more alchemy books to read."

"That sounds familiar," Winry said wryly, rolling her eyes at Ed. He scrunched his nose up at her.

Qiang laughed. "I'm sure. I'm learning more all the time right now. It's quite exciting."

"I saw how you healed Havoc. I didn't know you could do that sort of thing," Winry said, her eyes alit with curiosity.

"My first mentor was from Xing and she taught me but she passed away when I was eleven. After that I was more interested in other things…powerful things. Always did like to play with fire." He smirked. Al wagged his head at that while Ed snorted loudly.

"It sounds dangerous," Winry said grimly.

"Kimbley always said it took a certain derangement to want to play with fire or explosives." Qiang shrugged. Al made a face, thinking for the first time in depth what mastery of that sort of alchemy would entail.

"Guess it comes down to can you resist playing with fire now, because otherwise your disguise is very good. I didn't recognize you at all, sir. The tattoo on your hand is very distracting. It takes the eyes away from your face." Winry gestured to the design on Qiang's hand.

Qiang rubbed the dragon and lotus tattoo. "I hoped it would. I had to cover the array I carved on the back of my hand. There's no covering Riza's tattoo but only a precious few even knew she had it."

"I only knew after she told me about Ishbal. I've never seen it," Ed said as Winry's eyes widened, wondering what they were talking about. Ed had long ago filled Al in.

"If you had seen it, I'd have to gouge out your eyes for ogling my woman," Qiang replied, his silken slipper clad feet rapping a warning against the oaken base of the window seat.

"I see you two get along just as you always have." Winry sighed.

"Whatever," Ed said, shoving his hand into the pocket of his coat which he hadn't bothered to take off as per usual. His nose wrinkled and he withdrew a packet of herbs from the pocket. "Did you put these in here?" He shook it at Qiang.

"What is it?" Winry asked, peering at the packet.

"The aphrodisiac you whacked him in the head with. I i _thought /i _ you'd put them to good use, Edward," Qiang replied, his thin eyebrows arching, giving him a decidedly devilish look.

"You'll notice nothing's changed. He's still the same bastard Mustang was." Oblivious to Winry's blush, Ed hurled the packet at Qiang who caught it.

"I'd give them to your brother but I have my sister's honor to protect," Qiang said, narrowing his eyes at Al.

"It was your idea I date her to irritate Ed," Al reminded him, flushing brightly. Ed shot Qiang a furious look as Al grabbed hold of his metal arm just in case. Winry just shook her head in disbelief.

"True. I suppose if you plan on carrying on with Xue-Li and Ran Fan at the same time, you'll need the aphrodisiac," Qiang said, waggling the packet at him.

"You know about that?" Al asked miserably, seeing Winry's stunned look. He couldn't look at Ed.

"Ran Fan! You're doing what with Ran Fan?" Ed bellowed.

"What do you think?" Al retorted sourly.

"Alphonse! How can you keep some thing like that from me?" Ed asked, the hurt obvious in his eyes. He sat up abruptly, nearly knocking Winry from the bed.

"It wasn't any of your business," Al replied wearily, knowing he was in for a fight.

As the brothers fell to arguing, Qiang flipped the packet to Winry. "Here, maybe you can disable his leg so he can't run off on you. Once he realizes it's fun, maybe he won't fight so hard." Qiang smirked and Winry huffed at him but pocketed the herbs. Glancing outside, Qiang unfurled from the window seat. "My wife's back with Gracia and more groceries than is reasonable. I'd better help the ladies bring them in." Qiang was halfway to the door with Winry behind him before the bickering brothers realized they were being left behind.

"Where are you going?" Ed growled. "This is all your fault anyhow!"

"If you yelled less, you'd have heard him say Ri…Eira is back with Gracia. I want to see them," Winry said sourly. "Ed, stop yelling at your brother. At least he's living. Al, two women at once? Who are you trying to emulate. His old reputation?" She jerked a thumb at Roy. "Havoc?"

"Don't take after Havoc," Qiang said, wagging his head. "He has the worst luck with women."

"He's not dating Gracia now?" Al asked, letting go of the front of Ed's shirt

"Yes, I suppose his luck has changed at last." Qiang shrugged, heading down the corridor.

The chastised brothers followed him and Winry to the kitchen where Gracia was struggling in with a box. Al went to help her. Qiang leaned out the door and called. "Eira, leave that stuff. I have the Elrics with me. We can get the groceries."

"I'm not made of glass, Qiang. Shouldn't you be working, you lazy man?"

"Viivi is manning the shop," Qiang said, heading outside to help. When he came back carrying two bags of groceries, Qiang was followed by Eira. Winry went to embrace the woman Riza had become but stopped dead. Ed and Al's eyes popped.

Ed pointed at Eira's belly. "What did you do?" he snapped at Qiang.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Qiang dumped the groceries on the counter and wrapped an arm around Eira. A hugely smug smile settled on his face.

"And you may never do again if you don't quit acting like I'm fragile." Eira slapped his hand where it rested on the little bulge in her belly.

"Congratulations," Al said, elbowing Qiang aside so he could hug her. "Being pregnant looks good on you."

"I can't believe you wanted to make another i him /i ." Ed jerked a thumb at Roy. "But congrats."

Riza grinned and ruffled Ed's hair. "That means a lot coming from you." She turned to Winry, opening her arms. The girl was in them instantly. Eira held her tight. "I'm sorry we made you cry."

"It's all okay now," Winry said, resting her cheek on Riza's shoulder for a moment then let go. "You look beautiful. This is so exciting."

"I'm just excited that the vomiting phase is over," Eira said wryly.

"Don't get too excited. You're moving into the having to pee every five minutes phase," Gracia offered, bringing in another box of groceries.

"Oh, thanks for the preview," Eira moaned, starting to unpack the box.

"There are more in the truck, boys," Gracia said encouragingly and the brothers grumbled their way outside.

Once the groceries were all in, they set about to putting them up. "I can't help noticing, Edward, you seem very put out. What did Qiang do to you now?" Eira asked knowingly.

"Take your pick, giving him aphrodisiacs or encouraging me to date Xue-Li," Al replied and his brother made a face.

"I was trying to help," Qiang put in before the ladies could say anything.

"You are a trouble maker." Gracia whacked him with a sack of onions.

"Helping," he insisted, rubbing his shoulder. "Tell me those herbs wouldn't help relax tight-ass?"

Ed made a high pitched noise that would confuse bats and leapt on Qiang. Al slipped an arm around Eira, hustling her out of the kitchen with Gracia and Winry chasing after him.

"Fight it out, just don't destroy my kitchen!" Eira screamed over her shoulder.

"They can use alchemy to fix it," Al assured her.

"I'm beat. Who wants to go back to the tea house?" Winry asked, stretching her arms.

"Lovely idea. Jean," Gracia called to the man as they entered the bar area of the hotel. He was busy getting ready to open for the late afternoon crowd. "When those two are done killing each other, have them clean up the blood and that kitchen had best be the way it was before they started."

He laughed. "I'll see to it." Al lightly looped his arm around Winry's shoulders as he walked the ladies to the tea shop. Winry's arm slid around his waist. He listened quietly as they chatted about babies, just content to be there to share in it with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Winry curled up under the quilt, feeling so exhausted and yet happier than she had been in a long time. It felt like they were finally healing and moving forward after so many years. Joy at seeing Riza and Roy again was only part of it. The brothers seemed happier. Al was definitely beginning to branch out and live. Now she needed to get Ed to do the same.

It would have to be her move next. Waiting for Ed to realize what her feelings for him were – and his own for her if she wasn't mistaken – was getting her nowhere. Maybe if she explained how she felt, Ed would do something, anything. Even if she knew he wasn't interested then she could move on with her life.

Stretching, Winry felt a little guilty about sneaking a nap. It wasn't very sociable of her. Before she could roll out of bed, someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?"

"Ed and Al. Can we come in?" Ed peeked inside. "You forgot to lock the door."

"Come in." Winry brushed at her hair with her fingers, finding snarls then wondered why she bothered. This was Ed and he'd never notice anyhow. Maybe if her hair was on fire…no, probably still not. "I'm hungry, I guess we're eating dinner here at the hotel, right?"

"Um, Winry, it's time for breakfast," Ed said sheepishly.

Her hands dropped to the mattress with a thud. "What?"

"You slept straight through 'til morning," Al said, sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed.

Winry glanced outside, realizing the sunset she thought she had been seeing was sunrise. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. You obviously needed a good rest," Al said, patting her foot.

"Still." Winry stretched again, her blue nightie pulling but she missed the way the boys followed that. "Give me a few minutes to freshen up and change. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sure," Ed said and the brothers left.

Stunned, Winry raced through a shower and redressed. It had been a long time since she had been that exhausted. Emotions had everything to do with it, she had no doubts. Her belly growling, Winry headed downstairs. Patrons sat in the dining room; none of them the Elric brothers, however, so she peeked into the kitchen. In a private nook, she saw the boys sitting at a table with Qiang and an old Xing woman in a beautiful lilac silk high-collared jacket with delicate cherry blossoms on it. Gracia, Xue-Li and Eira were busy putting food on plates.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so long. I'm a bad guest. Can I help?" Winry asked.

"Nonsense and please, just have a seat, Winry. You're a guest," Gracia said, coming over to the table to put out cinnamon rolls. "Sleep as long as you need. You're on vacation. Al, you look beat, too."

"That's because Ed was yelling at me all night for something I didn't do!" Al glared at his brother. Ed refused to look repentant.

"Oh? What?" Gracia seemed surprised to see the boy angry.

"He keeps telling everyone I'm sleeping with two women." Al jabbed a finger at Qiang. "And I'm not!"

"Qiang!" Gracia scolded but he looked as unrepentant as Ed.

"I'm not one of those women, am I?" Xue-Li roared, dropping her spatula. Repentance didn't sneak onto Qiang's face but nervousness did. He eyed his sister warily.

"Yes," Al snapped, switching his glare from Ed to Qiang.

"You die, brother!" Xue-Li stalked across the room.

Winry watched, bemused, as the old woman got up and pulled a bamboo and silk fan from her silky jacket pocket. She quickly beat Qiang around the shoulders with it. Xue-Li wrapped his braid around her fist and yanked back. Squalling, Qiang tried to push his sister off, while protecting his head from the old woman.

"Stop fighting back while I'm killing you!" Xue-Li yanked harder and Qiang grunted at her.

Al leaned over the table and grabbed Qiang's wrists, pinning them to the wood top as the older man struggled against him. "How's that, Xue-Li, Ying-Hua?"

"Much better," the old woman said and slapped Qiang on the head with short, little strikes.

"Alphonse if you let her kill my husband, I'll make you help raise the baby," Eira said.

Al made an 'eeping' sound and let Qiang's wrists go and the man, having been pulling hard against being restrained, toppled right out of the chair.

Xue-Li put a silk-slippered foot on Qiang's head. "I'd crush you but I'm afraid of your wife."

Eira came over and looked down at her husband. "You just keep causing problems, love."

"It's my forte." Qiang slowly picked himself up off the floor. There wasn't the slightest hint of chagrin in his tone as he dusted off his silks.

Ed caught Winry looking at the older woman who sat back down with grace and decorum. "Winry, this is Qiang's mother, Ying-Hua Lui, my new favorite person." Ed beamed brightly, ignoring Qiang's snort.

"Only because she tells you all the funny stuff from his childhood," Al put in, rolling his eyes.

"You're a good boy, Edward." Ying-Hua patted Ed's metal hand with her delicate one. "You remind me of my boy at that age."

"I no longer like you." Ed glared and Ying-Hua hit him with the bamboo fan.

Qiang chuckled. "Not being related to her won't save you, Edward."

Ignoring Ed's rude gesture, Winry held out a hand to Ying-Hua. "I'm very pleased to meet you, ma'am. I'm Winry Rockbell."

Ying-Hua bowed to her. "Edward and Alphonse have spoken highly of you. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Sadly, they kept everything hidden from me. I'm still reeling." Winry sighed as Gracia slid pancakes in front of her.

"Syrup will make you better." Ying-Hua grinned, pushing the bottle to Winry, who smiled back.

"Hmm, I never imagined you with family, sir," Winry said to Qiang. "Not that I spent a whole lot of time thinking on it, I suppose. Still, I would have expected Ed to have used all the slurs available to him, including ones about your mother."

Ed shrugged. "I just assumed he was created out of the ether by a deranged alchemist."

Qiang curled his lip at the boy. "No one knew I had family, Winry. That was by design. When I saw how things were going in Ishbal, I realized that one day the alchemists might be called to answer for the slaughter. I think even then I might have realized that something was drastically wrong with the upper echelons of the military."

"When he came back from the desert, my brother visited us," Xue-Li said, her face extremely sober. "By then Father was dead."

"When he moved to Amestris, my father had changed our name from Tang to Mustang to make it sound more Amestrian," Qiang said. "But I thought that Tang was still too close if I needed to disappear. So I suggested Mother and Xue-Li pretend to move back to Xing."

"Instead we came here and took my maiden name. Jian would have understood the name change and would have done anything to protect his only son," Ying-Hua said, sipping tea from a delicate blue cup.

"And for that, we're grateful," Ed said and surprised eyes turned to him. "That he's an only son," he clarified with a shrug that said 'his meaning should have been obvious.'

"Yes, apparently your mother saw your imperfection and tried for a better replacement immediately," Roy shot back and Al pinched the bridge of his nose.

Winry sighed. "Mrs. Lui, are you sure that you're not somehow related to the Elrics?"

The old woman looked at the brothers and laughed. "They're far too pale but I think my son and your Edward share spirit."

"Don't say that, Mother." Qiang slumped at the table. Xue-Li slapped him in the head. He glared up at her. "What was that for?"

She swatted him again. "For making Al out to be a womanizer, you brat."

"I'm beginning to rethink being home with family is a good idea." Qiang pouted, rubbing his head.

"Too late now," Xue-Li said then turned to Winry. "So, Winry, what would you like to do today? I have some time if you'd like a guide around town. I think I can take a few minutes away from debauching poor Al." She glared at her brother again.

"Yes, but would Al want you to?" Winry grinned.

Al slumped at the table. "Winry!"

"I was planning to show Winry the town," Ed said, sounding more possessive than he probably realized. He turned wicked eyes on his brother. "Al could help if he ever decides to stop sleeping around."

Al kicked him, making sure to hit the flesh ankle. Ed yelped. "Eira, are you sure you can't raise that baby alone because I'm considering a murderous spree starting with your husband?"

"I can't say as I blame you but I won't be alone." Eira smiled at him. "You'll be helping me."

Al shuddered. "Still, that might be the lesser of two evils."

"Speaking of kids, where's Elicia?" Winry asked brightly.

"Still asleep. So's Havoc," Gracia said.

"I only wish that were true," Havoc said, stumbling into the room on his crutches. His hair stuck out at odd angles. In contract, Elicia looked composed in pinks and purples. "She decided we had to get up."

"Winry!" Elicia cried, overriding anything her mother might have to say. She bounced over and nearly bumped the table aside, trying to toss herself into Winry's lap.

Winry pushed her chair back so she could gather the child up. Elicia's arms snaked around Winry's neck and the mechanic hugged her tight. "It's so good to see you," Winry said, kissing Elicia's check. "Look at how big you're getting!"

"She really is." Gracia patted her daughter's head.

"I hear someone's having a birthday soon," Winry said, as Elicia sat back.

"Gonna be five!" Elicia said proudly, holding up five fingers.

"Wow, you're practically a lady." Winry grinned and Elicia giggled.

She looked up at her mother. "Can I go with Winry today?"

Gracia shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie, Winry's busy today but if she doesn't mind, you can go with her tomorrow."

"I'd love to spend tomorrow with you, Elicia," Winry said, hugging the girl.

"Good, because tomorrow we have to meet with the Xing traders," Ed said then looked sourly at his brother. "Right, Al?"

Al sighed. "You aren't going to start again, are you, Ed? I will punch you, I swear."

"I'm being serious," Ed said. "You told me you wanted to talk to Ran Fan."

Looking mollified, Al nodded. "Yes, I did. But I'll worry about that later. I want to help show Winry around town."

"Sounds like fun," she said before the brothers could start fighting. She was determined to have a nice day even if she had to beat up an Elric to do it.

X X X

"So, tell me the truth, you enjoy it when Edward comes to visit." Eira tugged Qiang's braid as he leaned on a counter in his shop, a scale, herbs and containers ringed around him.

He snorted. "He's fun."

"To torment and poor Alphonse." The pregnant woman eyed her husband sourly. "If you don't watch it, he and Edward will join forces with your sister."

Qiang weighed out a fine dried powder and put it into a little medicine pot mechanically as he restocked his fever medicine shelf. "You mean they haven't already?"

"Not as badly as they could and, if that happens, I'll not save you," she informed him loftily.

He cocked an eyebrow up at her. "Really? You always do."

"From real dangers." She put her arms around him, kissing his crown. "From danger you find for yourself, you're on your own, Alchemist." Eira wagged her head. "Father always warned me against getting involved with your kind. He said you could make me crazy. How right he was. You, Edward, Alphonse, you're all equally bad."

Qiang turned in her arms, surprise in his onyx eyes. "Even Al?"

"Oh, I'm sure he can be. He might not be of your and Ed's caliber yet but how long can he resist your influence?" She tapped his nose.

"Not long if he plans on dating two women at once. Boy, that takes me back." Qiang smirked.

"Will you stop?" She yanked his braid again. "And just when did you ever date two women at once?"

"Oh, the things from my Academy days that you know nothing about." He laughed. "Maes and I could be so much trouble."

"I have no doubt of that." Her laugh mirrored his then Eira noticed her lover had quieted. She looked at him, seeing melancholy radiating from his eyes then he turned in her arms, not looking at her. "It's okay, Roy," she whispered his true name so softly he barely heard it. Eria rested against his back. "I know you miss him, love."

"So much," he whispered, grinding the tattooed skin of his hands against his eyes. "I know I could have lost so much more, that I'm very lucky to only have lost Maes but…" His throat convulsed.

"He was your best friend. You're allowed to miss him." Eira kissed Qiang's neck as she pressed against his back.

"I can feel the baby kicking me in the kidneys," he said, trying to change the subject.

She pressed against him more tightly. "Why should I suffer alone?"

He turned in her arms, resting a hand on her belly. "Maes would have been so thrilled with this turn of events."

"He would have been positively silly about it." Eira massaged Qiang's scalp and he leaned into her touch.

He snorted. "I would have had to smoke him a time or two just to settle him down."

"I could have sobered Maes up more easily. All I would have had to have done was point out you're teaching his precious little girl alchemy." Eria grinned, letting him go. She went and lit fresh incense sticks, planting them in a decorative dish filled with sand.

He wrinkled his nose at her. "Not my fault. Gracia saw Elicia sketching chalk arrays on the sidewalks. The girl's a prodigy and you've seen how well that turns out if left unsupervised, like the Elrics."

"I saw long before that. You weren't my father's only student." Eira put her hand over his tattooed one. "Promise me something."

"I'll be good to Elicia. I was even thinking of sending her to see Alphonse once she was old enough to be a full time student. He'd be an excellent teacher," Qiang replied, obviously having put some thought into it.

"I agree but I wasn't going to ask about her. I was going to ask that you not get as overbearing as Maes once the baby's born." She smiled at him.

Qiang scowled. "I promise that if I do, you can feel free to shoot me as many times as necessary."

"I will." She sat on his lap, kissing him hard.

Qiang's arms encircled her waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Ewww, are you trying to scare off customers?" Ed asked over the jingle of the door's bells.

"Just demonstrating the efficacy of my aphrodisiacs." Qiang pointed to the display of herbs. "As if we need them with all those pregnancy hormones doing the job naturally." Eria popped him on the head and slid off his lap.

"Too much information. I might accidentally picture that. Argh, too late." Ed clamped his hands over his eyes melodramatically. "Got an herb to help flush my brain?"

"Yes, go to the hotel and tell Havoc to give you whiskey until you don't see the images any more," Qiang replied, grinning wickedly.

"_You'll_ be holding his hair back if he pukes, sir," Winry informed him.

"I believe you mean that." Qiang smirked. "How is your tour going, Winry?"

"I like it here," Winry said decisively, going over to look at the fish tank Qiang had in the corner. Bright gold fish swam lazily like sunbeams in summer. "It's so pretty."

"And doesn't smell like sheep," Ed added. "A plus."

"I did note the wooly scent Resembool had," Qiang replied, going back to his measuring out fever powder.

"Winry wanted to drop by and see when would be a good time to talk to you about herbs for her patients," Al said, eyeing the aisle of prophylactics and aphrodisiacs as if he wanted to browse but was too embarrassed.

"Oh, any time. Whenever the boys are ready to let you go. If it's busy in here, usually my student handles things well," Qiang replied. "It's usually quiet in the afternoon."

"Oh good, I think we're getting near to being done since I wanted to go shopping and they have looks of fear at the idea," Winry said, eyeing the brothers sourly.

"Clothes shopping! That's even worse than shopping for automail parts," Ed moaned.

"Oh the horrors," Qiang laughed. "Just imagine them slipping into and out of whatever they're trying on, Edward. It's a great way to pass the time while you're waiting…and holding their purse like a fool."

Eria slapped him on the back of the head. "I could go with you, Winry. I could use some new clothes. Everything is too tight," she said ruefully.

"It's a good thing, love," Qiang assured her, rubbing his abused head.

"Let's see if you say that when I'm so big, there's no room for you in the bed," Eira replied and he pouted.

"Will you be okay to do all that walking?" Winry fretted, eyeing Eira's belly.

"It's not that far and the exercise will do me good," Eria assured her. She turned to the men. "Try not to destroy the store while we're gone. Alphonse, you're in charge."

"It's my store!" Qiang shot her a grumpy look.

"Alphonse?" Eria eyed the boy.

"Yes, ma'am, give me all the hard jobs." He grinned brightly.

"Because I have faith in you," Eira assured him and he laughed.

"We'll see you later." Winry waved to them.

Al looked at the two other alchemists. "You will behave, right?"

"Bite me," Qiang replied freely, reminding Al of Hughes' comment about rude bastards living forever and Ed and Roy's chances at immortality.

"Exactly," Ed added.

"I think I liked it better when you were overly protective of me, Brother." Al sighed. "Fine. I'll just tell Winry and Eira you were bad and let them handle it."

"That's dirty," Ed growled, his gold eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I think it like it. So, Edward." Qiang smirked. "Need any condoms yet or more aphrodisiacs?"

Al simply abandoned them.

X X X

"It almost feels like a family reunion," Havoc said, mopping up the bar's dark wood after the lunch rush.

"I know," Gracia said, straightening up all the table settings. "Elicia's making friends and it's good to see Winry again. Elicia just loves her."

Havoc hobbled out from behind the bar and put his hands around her. "I know. Too bad the Elrics won't stay here. It'd be nice to have them around."

"Show some pity for Winry and Eria." Gracia laughed. "Qiang and Ed together are always volatile."

"Fun stuff, if you're just watching," Havoc countered, a devilish look in his eyes.

Gracia shot him a look. "You're bad, Jean." She sat on a bar stool. "But maybe Alphonse will stay."

"If he does like Xue-Li, he might." Havoc fished his cigarettes out but a look from Gracia froze him. "Aww, come on. Can't I have just one? Elicia's not around."

"You're supposed to be quitting but all right," she conceded. "I think Al getting out from under Ed's shadow will be good for him. It would probably let both brothers grow a little."

"Or result in a funeral when Ed really realizes what Al dating Xue-Li means." Havoc lit up, looking as if he'd discovered heaven.

Gracia shook her head. "And Qiang will be sure to torment Edward with the ramifications."

"It _is_ catnip to him."

She laughed. "I know. Of course if Ed realizes that Al will be up to something out of his sight, he might just die. Edward needs to be in control."

"He needs to learn a little about the art of wooing," Havoc decided. "That would take his mind off his brother."

"Why do I have this horrible image of you and Qiang trying to tutor Edward?" Gracia shuddered.

"It'll be a challenge," Havoc said with a laugh.

"I'm frightened." Gracia kissed his cheek since his lips were busy with the cigarette. "I think I'll take some wild flowers up to Winry's room. Maybe it'll give the boy some ideas."

"Sounds like a plan," Havoc said, watching her head out into the garden. He smiled happily. He might be miles from where he grew up but this felt like home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Qiang didn't want to wake up. It was too early in the morning except for one less than minor thing: Eria was spooned around him, the baby kicking against his kidneys. Groaning, he got out of bed. Eria mumbled, reaching for him. Slowly her eyes opened.

"You getting up?"

"The baby was kicking me again." He smiled at her.

"I've learned to sleep through it," she replied, rubbing her belly.

He leaned over the bed, kissing her rounded stomach right over a tiny hand visible through Eria's taut skin. "That's a good thing."

"You're looking so happy lately." She smiled up at him.

"I have a beautiful wife. We're going to have a baby and our friends are all around us. I have things to be happy about." He caressed her belly and a foot came up, kicking at his hand.

"You're enjoying the brothers' stay," Eira said, arching into his touch. The soft blue sheets looked good against her skin, he decided.

"Well, Alphonse at any rate," Qiang said, making a face.

"Please, you can't fool me." She caught his fingers, squeezing gently. "You enjoy bantering and baiting Edward. He reminds you of a young you."

"I dare you to say that to him." Qiang smirked, just thinking on those fireworks.

"I think I'll leave that to you, Qiang. Tormenting Edward is your forte." She smiled. "What are your plans for the day?"

"The ships from Xing should be here today. That'll keep me busy." Qiang went to get his hair brush off the walnut dresser. I'll have to turn over whatever intelligence Ran Fan and Mr. Fu have for Armstrong so he can tell his sister."

"With the brothers occupied, Winry will be at loose ends. I know Elicia's already claimed some of her time. I'll see if we can arrange for her to play with Elicia when I have my doctor's appointment this afternoon. That way I'll have free time for her."

"I'm sure Winy will appreciate it." After brushing it, Qiang tied his long hair up with a silk tie and began to braid it.

Eira got up and helped him. "I love you with long hair. It's very sexy." She kissed his shoulder.

"That's right, get me all worked up when there's no chance for an outlet." He smiled at her.

"Later." She kissed him. "I have to go make sure Elicia's gift is ready for delivery. You need to get ready to help the boys." She yawned. "Why is it all I really want to do is lay around?"

Qiang took her in his arms. "Let's stay in. I'll send word I'm sick."

She tugged his queue. "Behave. There is too much to do. I'd like to have everyone here for dinner but I'll need to get this place cleaned."

He shook his head. "I'll see if Xue-Li can help. I don't want you working too hard."

"You baby me too much," Eria replied but didn't turn down the offer of help.

X X X

Al couldn't let his brother know how nervous he was. Ever since Ed had learned he was Ran Fan's occasional lover, things had been awkward. At the moment, it didn't help that Ran Fan seemed very nervous herself but Al didn't know what had her upset. Once the cargo was taken care of, Ed went with Mr. Fu to discuss business with Qiang. Al had asked Ran Fan to come with him.

Al looked up at the sprawling trees overhead. He didn't know why he had chosen a park to talk to Ran Fan about the things bothering him about their relationship. He could tell Ran Fan noticed this strangely public choice for a meeting place. Al and Ran Fan would normally go back to his hotel room.

"Is something wrong, Alphonse?" she asked in her usual quiet tones.

"I…I'm not going say wrong, per se," Al hedged, wondering why this felt so difficult. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You have a strange look in your eyes."

"This is hard." Ran Fan looked away, the servos in her automail hand whining as she tensed.

"You don't want to be with me any more," Al said, thinking that was the only thing that could make her this nervous. They had been careful. She couldn't be pregnant, which was the only other thing to explain this level of nervousness. That or Emperor Ling had found out and was furious.

Ran Fan's head snapped over to face him. "How did you know?"

"I was going to say the same thing. This isn't fair to you, Ran Fan, pulling you between me and Ling. I care about you very much and I can't do this with you any more. It's not right." The words rushed out of Al, stumbling over one another. He didn't want this to hurt and it did. He put his hand on her shoulder, feeling the familiar rigidity of metal. It was hurting him and from the look in her dark eyes, Ran Fan felt the same pain.

Ran Fan bowed her head, her short, dark hair swinging forward. "I am…glad is not the right word. Relieved, maybe?"

"You were going to say the same thing. I guess you feel much the same," Al said, his relief showing in his voice more than he wanted it to.

She made a soft, dismayed sound. "I do but my reasons were different. Ling's advisors have told him that having a family would make him look more…normal, more acceptable to the people."

"Like Bradley did with Selim." Al shuddered at the memory of both homunculi.

"He wanted me to be the first wife to have a child, even though I'm not really a wife and never truly could be." Ran Fan's words strangled as she tried to work them free.

Al felt his face go cold and white. A homunculus like Ling was sterile. "He wanted you to have my child."

The nod was barely perceptible. "I couldn't do that to you." She rested her flesh hand on his chest, not quite meeting his eye.

"You should never have been asked to. That's heartless of Ling," Al raged, getting up. He stalked over to a tree, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"It was Greed who asked," she replied softly, crossing her arms over her chest as if a cold breeze had sprung up. He knew to her Greed and Ling were not the same person and he rather agreed. Ed was less certain. Al, feeling like he was adding to her pain, came back over to her.

Al put an arm around her, his hand resting on her metal arm. "Do you want to go back there, Ran Fan? This is a big country, you could…"

"No," she said sharply. "He wouldn't force me to. Ling wouldn't hurt me. He mostly keeps Greed at bay."

Al didn't find that reassuring. "The offer stands should he ever fail at that," he said tentatively, knowing he couldn't push this particular topic. Ran Fan was as loyal to Ling as Winry was to Ed and Riza to Roy.

"I am grateful to have a legitimate reason for not doing this. Your refusal to keep up this relationship will absolve me of any responsibility. I wasn't sure I could lie to him," she said, her silver fingers curling into a ball. "He always knows."

"If it helps…" Al felt his face go hot. "You might hear an ongoing joke about me having two girlfriends. It's not true but you could tell him that I have someone else, if it makes it easier."

She nodded. "It might." Ran Fan's eyes met his. "You should find someone else. You are too sweet to let your heart grow cold."

Al smiled. "Thank you. I will. I just worry about you." He stroked Ran Fan's cheek.

The tip of her tongue flicked over her lips. "I'll be all right."

Was that all there was to a break up? What was he supposed to do now? Kiss her cheek? Squeeze her hand? Just walk off and leave her? Maybe he wasn't supposed to do anything at all. Al sensed they had come to the end of the conversation and it felt awkward. Changing the subject was the only thing left. "Maybe we should find your grandfather and Edward."

Ran Fan looked grateful for the diversion.

X X X

Winry watched as Elicia got her playhouse fixed just the way she wanted so they could play. Winry felt envious of the girl's house, wishing she had had one like this. All she had was Ed's tree house and that had been…dangerously made. Winry had grown up in the country with a lot of room to romp, something Elicia hadn't had in Central. That all changed when Gracia and Elicia had moved to the mountain town. Now, behind the cottages that went with the hotel was a child's playhouse done up like a mini-cottage. A wide expanse of grass rolled out behind it right up to the woods. It was a wonderful place to play. The little girl disappeared inside of the playhouse.

Winry heard someone coming up behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at Ying-Hua. "Good afternoon, ma'am."

"And to you." The old woman sat on a cast iron bench that wrapped around the thick trunk of a tree. Her iron grey hair was put up in an elaborate twist. "Are you enjoying your stay, my bratty son aside?" Ying-Hua grinned.

Winry laughed. "Qiang's not so bad." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just so used to Edward that I don't notice."

"Yes, your young man is much like my son was at that age," Ying-Hua said, her dark eyes twinkling so much like her boy's were wont to do. "I hope my boy hasn't made you too uncomfortable."

Winry shook her head. "I'm not bothered. Qiang has some good ideas. I'm beginning to think those herbs of his might be needed."

Ying-Hua laughed. "That poor boy of yours does seem a little…stunted in that area. Edward seems quite mortified his brother has a girlfriend."

"Worse, one Ed was too self-absorbed to notice she existed," Winry said knowingly. "But maybe it'll help. Ed was so wrapped up in sacrificing himself so he could help Al get his body back. Now he needs to learn how to live again. I think your son can help with that. He pokes Ed and Ed jumps. Qiang can get Ed moving if only out of spite. I can handle him once he's in motion. I know Ed feels something. Getting him to admit it is the problem," Winry sighed.

"Find time with him alone," Ying-Hua counseled. "Some men can't do public displays. Mostly your boy is always with his brother. Maybe Edward is shy around him."

Winry shook her head quickly. "I can't imagine Ed ever being shy but I'll keep it in mind."

"Otherwise, you could decide to tackle him and tell him what you're going to do with him." The old woman's lines deepened as she grinned.

Blushing, Winry laughed harder. "Now I know where your son gets it from. But I like the idea. I came to that conclusion myself."

"Good girl."

"Winry!" Elicia poked her head out of the playhouse with Black Hayate – now her dog upon Riza's 'death.' "I'm ready now."

"Coming, Sweetie. Excuse me, Ying-Hua. I've been summoned." She grinned.

"Enjoy."

X X X

"I don't like the looks on your faces," Al said as he entered Qiang's back room at the shop. He gazed uneasily between Qiang, Ed Havoc and Armstrong.

"Alphonse, news has come that it is possible the Crimson Alchemist is in the area," Armstrong said, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"That's really bad," Al stated the obvious.

"He knew me fairly well in Ishbal and as enemies after that. I'm not sure this disguise will fool him," Qiang said, gesturing at his long hair, the tattoos on the back of his hands flashing.

"What do we do?" Al asked wearily. He was so tired of all the intrigue.

"Right now, not much," Ed said. "Qiang and Armstrong want to check it out more before we panic."

"Crimson is crafty but we can outfox him," Armstrong said confidentially.

"And tomorrow is Elicia's birthday party. I don't want to interrupt that," Qiang's eyes went grim.

The brothers shared a look, not only was the little girl potentially in danger if Kimbley was around but also Winry. She dealt with Kimbley once before and that was plenty enough for one lifetime.

X X X

"You've been tense all evening. Is it because of Armstrong's news?" Winry sat on the bed, vaguely nervous now that she had Ed all to herself for a change. Ying-Hua's words rang in her head. The question was: was she ready? Oh yes, very very ready, she decided.

"Mostly. They have a nice life here now. The Little Xing community makes a good cover for the bastard and, with his insane plan to make more of himself, they don't need to be on the run. It's tough," Ed said sympathetically. "But…it's Al that's bothering me."

"What about Al? He's looking good now, healthy, enjoying life," Winry said and Ed made a face. "Ah, this is about Al not being a virgin any more. It's been bothering you since he told you."

Ed stalked around the little bedroom. "Little brothers aren't supposed to do things first."

"Well, whose fault is that, Ed? Maybe Al doesn't want to spend a lifetime repressing his feelings while you, you get nervous whenever you so much as think about a girl and start spewing the composition of crap. Even Kimbley thought you were deranged and that's saying something," Winry said sourly, crossing her arms over her chest. Maybe this wasn't the way to seduce Ed but he needed to hear these things.

Ed paused in his pacing, red blotches on his cheeks. "What was I supposed to do, Winry? Tell you I loved you and then disappear just like that bastard father of mine? It was so hard on Mom raising us alone. It wasn't fair to do that to you."

"I'm not ready for kids, Ed. We're still kids ourselves, after a fashion, but you could have told me," Winry said, so frustrated she barely heard his confession of love. "Relationships aren't meant to be decided by one person."

Ed didn't answer her. He went and sat on the window seat, looking out. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever be back, Winry. I wasn't even sure if I'd live. I couldn't put you through that."

"I went through it anyhow. Still, that's all over now. Your journal is done. Al's back and parts of you never will be but that's okay. I love you in spite of that." Ed made a noncommittal noise then poked his head out the open screen-less window. Winry scowled. " Ed, are you listening to me? The conversation is an important one and it's not out there," Winry snarled, wondering where her wrenches were. Ed could use one now.

"Is that my brother out there?" Ed ignored her implied threat. "Is he kissing Xue-Lie?" Ed went to slap the sill and Winry caught his hand.

"Leave Al alone. You can't hide your feelings, pretending to be worried about your brother," she told him, poking his chin. "Al told Ran Fan no more. Obviously he wants to be with Xue-Li."

"No, he doesn't. He's not allowed to kiss her," Ed pouted, looking cute even if he was infuriating.

Winry crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not?"

"Because if he kisses her, he could fall in love with her and then the Bastard will be my brother-in-law and don't tell me that's not the end of the world because it is." Ed shook his finger at her.

Winry laughed, too amused at his frantic expression to remain angry with him. "Ed, it's just a kiss, not the end of the world."

"A kiss is everything!" Ed said.

"Oh, really? Well, if you feel that way, then…" Winry pressed him back hard against the wall next to the window, kissing him reverently. When she let him up for air, she grinned at the stunned and pleased expression on Ed's face. "So?" she queried. "Is it everything?"

Ed wrapped his arms around her, meeting her mouth hungrily, his tongue slipping inside her mouth as instinct took over. Their bodies moved against each other, slipping closer to the window. Ed continued the starved-for-love kiss until he nearly lost his balance against the open window.

Winry laughed, hauling up off the window seat. "Come on, before you fall out and land on, Al."

"Qiang would never let me hear the end of it," Ed said as Winry pushed him on the bed.

"He wouldn't have been the only one." Winry straddled Ed, sitting on him. She leaned over, kissing him.

"Winry… is this too fast?" he asked, lusting beginning to fade. "Should you be sitting on me?"

"I think you like me sitting here." She shifted her weight on him. "I know you do."

Ed burned brightly, muttering something that might have been words. Winry pushed up his shirt, kissing his belly. "Believe me, Ed. This is not too fast. It's been far too slow in arriving." Grinning, she reached down to where his zipper was forced to climb uphill and that was the last protest she heard from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="place" downloadurl="http/ !--if gte mso 9> DocDana  
Normal  
DocDana  
1  
1  
2008-03-24T02:00:00Z  
2008-03-24T02:01:00Z  
1  
4231  
20436  
Athena  
283  
56  
24611  
11.5606 DocDana Normal DocDana 1 1 2008-03-24T02:00:00Z 2008-03-24T02:01:00Z 1 4231 20436 Athena 283 56 24611 11.5606 Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:behavior:url(#ieooui) / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400; 

Chapter Six

"Where's the bastard?" Ed asked, coming into the kitchen. Winry, Gracia and Eira all looked at him sourly, breakfast preparations momentarily forgotten. Distracted by the delicious smells of sausages, Ed took a few deep breaths before noticing their angry looked. Surely it couldn't be for his usual grumpiness. 

"He's cowering under the bar," Eira replied, her eyes flashing darkly.

"No, seriously, I want to talk to him," Ed said, managing to remember to find a smile for Winry, a touch more licentious than he meant it to be. Winry seemed a little tired, he thought happily, insanely proud of himself for that.

"No, really," Eira assured him and Ed's golden eyes widened, his attention swinging back to Eira.

After contemplating her words for a moment, Ed went into the bar and saw Al and Havoc sitting there with their morning tea, conversing. They both gave him looks that left Ed blushing.

"Eira said the bastard was hiding," he said quickly, swinging attention away from himself. Havoc pointed down. Ed leaned over to see Qiang next to the pipes for the wet bar's sink. "Why are you cowering?"

"I'm not!" came the sharp retort. "I'm working and…thinking."

"It's called pouting and sulking, Qiang," Eira said crossly, coming into the room with Gracia, Winry and Xue-Li.

"I'm not pouting, sulking or cowering," Qiang growled, from under the bar.

"Sort of looks like it, Boss." Havoc grinned and Qiang rapped on the pipe angrily.

"He's not pouting, sulking or cowering because I told him that the doctor said we were having twins," Eira said, not surprising Gracia, Al or Havoc who had already heard the news.

Winry and Xue-Li squealed, hugging the pregnant woman. Gracia looked on in delight.

"Way to cower like a man, Brother," Xue-Li called, her dark eyes dancing in amusement.

"Shut up!"

Ed leaned even further over the bar, glowering. "What did you do, you bastard? As if one spawn wasn't enough, now there's two!"

"Edward!" Winry and Al cried in unison.

"What?" Ed sniffed and Al looked at him sourly.

"I can take your mind off your troubles, Qiang. Guess what Ed finally did. I'll give you three chances." Al's eyes twinkled, especially seeing Ed squirm. Unfortunately, Al forgot Winry until she rushed over and punched his shoulder.

"Al!" she snapped in concert with Ed.

Qiang poked his head out. "So those herbs worked."

"Shut up! I don't know what Al thinks he knows," Ed growled, shoving his brother

Al shoved back. "I have ears, Ed."

"Weren't you too busy kissing her outside to hear anything?" Ed stabbed a finger at Xue-Li as he turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"What are you doing? Spying?" Xue-Li grumbled, coming over to shove Ed, too.

"You were right outside my window. Winry nearly knocked me out on top of you," Ed said, oblivious to Winry's horrified look. Beets would envy her face its color.

"What did you do, Qiang? Put those herbs in the town's water supply?" Gracia asked, laughing brightly.

An answering laugh issued out from under the bar then a piece of paper with an array on it got slapped onto the bar top as Qiang levered himself out of his hiding spot.

"What's that?" Al peered at it curiously.

"I was opening the slow drain with that. I _told_ you I wasn't hiding," Qiang sniffed, tossing his braid over his shoulder.

"That took all morning?" Eira asked incredulously.

Qiang went over to her, taking her in his arms and kissed her. "You know I'm lazy." Eira snorted and he continued. "And I'm very excited about twins and I'm scared to death, too."

"And you're honest." Eira stroked his cheek.

Qiang leaned into her touch. "And I'm also afraid for you. There's nothing I can do to help with the worst of it."

"Not true. You do whatever I ask for, get me whatever I want, no matter how weird some of the cravings are." Eira grinned. "You fret and worry and baby me, which sometimes is annoying but other times is so sweet."

"When the gun comes out, I know which is which." He laughed. Al shot them a horrified look. Havoc and Gracia wore expressions that said this was commonplace and nothing to get alarmed about.

"Gah, too sweet," Ed waved a hand at them as he sailed toward the kitchen. If he were to die from sugar overdose, it had better be death by sticky bun. 

"Where are you going, Fullmetal? I have not yet begun to tease you today," Qiang called after him.

"Fuck off." Ed didn't even look at him.

"Nice language." Winry glared after her new lover. Ed stopped and turned at that. He didn't really want Winry angry at him, marveling at the new sensation that said, 'keep her happy at all costs.' 

"Twins, who knew life could be so evil," Ed groaned, making the ugliest face he was capable of.

Qiang made an obscene gesture. "Be nice, shortmetal. I might name a son after you."

"Don't you dare" Ed's glare could have burned down the inn. "And who are you calling short?"

"There's only one person here who qualifies," Qiang shot back and the battle engaged.

X X X

The women, Al and Havoc retired to the kitchen, leaving the two alchemists to battle it out.

"Twins, that's exciting," Winry said then viciously pinched Al, who yelped loudly. "That's for announcing you know what to the world."

"Sorry." Al rubbed his side. 

"Don't worry, Winry. We all share Al's 'about time' attitude." A hint of the wicked hide in Gracia's eyes, taking Winry by surprise. The girl couldn't do more than gape.

"It really is exciting, Eira. I can't wait to become an aunt," Xue-Li said, cocking her head, listening to something. "Sounds like my idiot brother might not survive to see his children." She jerked a thumb back toward the escalating brawl in the bar.

Eira held up her hand to the ladies then bellowed. "If I have to come back in there, someone won't live to see Elicia's party this afternoon!" When dead silence greeted her, the blonde turned back to her friends with a smile. "It is exciting and at least now I know he's going to be okay with it. Qiang didn't take it as well as I expected." A sudden sadness colored her brown eyes.

"You know Qiang," Gracia said gently. "Sometimes he sees the negatives a little too quickly. That's why he needed…" She broke off, her eyes glistening. Regaining control, Gracia cast a guilty look at Havoc. Her current lover put an arm around her to let her know it was all right that she missed Maes.

"He definitely has been more lost since Maes died," Erie said, rubbing her heavy belly. "I think Qiang's getting better. He needs to make more friends. It helps that Qiang has you here, Havoc, and the boys. He really likes Alphonse."

"And he seems to like teasing Ed," Winry said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, he lives for that. I think that's one of his great joys," Eira laughed. "The big brat."

"Oh, Ed lives to dish it right back, little brat." Winry grinned then changed the subject. "Do you need me to help you out with getting ready for the party this afternoon?"

"No, Eria and I have it in hand, but thank you, Winry," Gracia said, patting the girl's arm. "Besides, you're a guest."

"Do you know where I live, Winry? We hid the party from Elicia up at our place," Eria said. "I don't think the boys have been there yet, either. We didn't move in until recently. Qiang has been doing a lot of work to the place. It's looking very nice."

"Give me directions. I'll make sure we get there. Ed probably won't even complain since its Elicia's birthday," Winry said with an enthusiastic look.

"Oh, I trust that you can keep Ed under control." Eira winked at the girl who laughed lowly. Winry hoped the older woman was right.

X X X

"Is this right?" Winry looked at the enormous house set back atop the hill.

Al checked the directions then looked back up to the turreted house, disbelief on his face. "Yes."

"Figures the bastard would hide something this cool from us." Ed snorted, obviously impressed.

"It's amazing." Winry started up the gaslight-lined drive way. The house, in deep red, had beautiful fish scales on the upper levels. The four turrets ended with gleaming onion tops in shiny metal. Crisp, white gingerbread woodwork dripped from the eaves and around the windows. "I love this. Half of Resembool could live in here."

"It's so like the bastard." Ed looked back at the gaslights. "Those need to be fancier."

"Leave them," Al said sternly and Winry caught Ed's arm, yanking him along.

Ed whined very loudly, like a child denied. Winry climbed the stone steps to the wraparound porch, trying not to show how sore her thighs were. Ed might freak and they'd never try it again. Winry really wanted to try sex again. She ran a finger over the spiraled wood railing. "This house is so elegant. Can't help but think this new life is a real reward for them."

"They spent most of their youth denying themselves." Al shot Ed a knowing look. "They've earned it."

Ed pressed the doorbell, a rich bong echoing in the house. A hint of smile ghosted over his lips suggesting he liked the sound of it. Winry imagined what her and Ed's house would look like should they ever marry, a huge monster of a place with gargoyle and dragon iron works with loud bonging bells. She shuddered. 

Eira appeared at the door, grinning. "Come on in. You're a little early."

"I thought maybe we could help with any last minute things," Winry said, peering into the black and white foyer.

"Oh, it's fine. We're done, but thank you. Qiang's out back in the garden," Eira said. "Why don't you go get him? He can show you the gardens and then we can give you a tour of the house."

"That sounds great." Winry linked arms with the brothers and dragged them outside. She came to a sudden stop, the brothers banging off her. Winry stared out over the expansive back yard. Nearest to the house were a couple of long, wooden tables draped in red and white fabric for Elicia's birthday party. Willows, maples and oaks shaded the rich grass as it spilled away from the house. Rounds and squares of flowers and herbs dotted around the perimeter, leaving wide open spaces, perfect for children to play in. "This is so beautiful," she breathed, letting Ed and Al go. "I want something like this some day."

"Granny has all the space in the world but you just kill plants by looking at them. You'll never get it to look like this," Ed said with brutal honesty, puzzled by the hostile look it earned him.

Al just rolled his eyes at his hopeless brother then gestured to a far flung willow surrounded by an unusual gray-beige patch. Qiang was a bright bit of color against the back drop in his yellow and black outfit. "There he is."

They went out to meet Qiang, realizing as they got closer, that he was surrounded by sand and stone with patterns raked into the pale sand. Behind him was a pond with a bridge over it. Winry and Al used the stepping stones to reach Qiang's oasis of chairs under the willow, while Ed plowed through the sand. Qiang glared. 

"So much for all my work." Qiang sighed.

Ed shot him a quizzical look. "What?"

"The patterns." Qiang gestured to the spirals raked into the sand. "This is a practice in Xing, rock gardening allows you to free your mind as you let the patterns come."

"Don't let your mind free. It's too small. It'll get lost," Ed smirked.

Qiang glowered, grabbing the rake up from under the tree. "Alphonse, Winry stand back please. I'd hate for any blood to splatter on you."

Al stood back. "You'd better run, Brother, because I'm not protecting you." 

Ed raced out onto the bridge over the pond and stuck out his tongue. He looked so much younger than he was.

"While you're out there, Shortmetal, make yourself useful and feed them." Qiang pointed to the glass box on the railing, a box filled with some kind of grainy substance.

"Do your own chores, bastard." Ed turned his back to Qiang and looked down into the glassy pond.

Qiang turned to Winry, a hopeful look on his face. "May I drown him?"

Winry snorted, crossing her arms. "Some days, like today, I'd say yes."

His smile took over his face. "You are a very gracious young lady." He held out a tattooed hand to her. "Come watch while I feed him to them."

Winry followed Qiang out onto the bridge, Al moving along behind them, torn between saving his brother and helping Qiang. "What are you feeding exactly?" she asked, scanning around for ducks.

"Them." Qiang pointed to the water then lunged for Ed's braid, pulling. Ed returned the favor.

Winry slapped them both. "If you get messed up now, Eira and Gracia will kill you and I'll help." She favored them with a sobering glare then glanced at the water. "I don't see what you were pointing at."

"I do," Al said, pointedly ignoring the childish alchemists. "There." He gestured to a flash of red-gold.

Winry hugged the railing as she leaned out to get a closer look. There were fat fish swimming lazily below them. "Oh, they're pretty."

"They're bred to be beautiful from above. That's one of my favorites." Qiang pointed to a red, black and golden one with long lacy fins. "Would you like to feed them, Winry?"

"Sure," she said brightly then gave it a moment's thought. "Um, how?"

Qiang opened the glass box and scooped up a metal scoopful of pellets. He handed it to her. "Throw just a few pellets at a time and watch."

Winry did as instructed and the water boiled with the movement of gathering fish. She laughed. "Oh, how greedy."

"I know. Toss in some more and really watch them go," Qiang suggested, drinking in her obvious delight.

Winry gave an enchanted laugh as the fish swarmed occasionally surfacing to flap their mouths at her.

"Look at them come in." Al chuckled then pointed at a fish. "Awww, that little one is missing a fin."

"I think a raccoon almost got him. I call him 'Ed'." Qiang smirked and Ed punched him, rocking the older man back. "Owww, that was the metal hand!"

Winry stepped between them, favoring each with a hot look. "If there's an Ed, is there an Al-fish?"

"Oh yes." Qiang gestured to an almost solid white fish with an orange, star-like mark on its head.

"Al gets to be the pretty one and I'm the raccoon-chewed one," Ed huffed, blazing a wilting glance Qiang's way.

"Think about it for a moment," Qiang replied. "Finish tossing out that food, Winry. It's getting close to the time for the party." 

"Eira wanted us to see the house," Winry said, throwing gobs of meal into the water. 

"Let's not keep her waiting," Qiang said, heading back to his home with his little flock.

Outside next to the house, Eira was waiting for them at the table. She sat in one of the wrought iron chairs, her hand on her belly.

"The baby is kicking?" A knowing smile flitted over Qiang's face.

"Yes _they_ are," Eira replied, giving him a look. "We're apparently doing battle with each other. Here comes a big one."

Her companions could see something burrow from one side of her belly to the other, making her tunic swing.

"That was both the coolest and creepiest thing ever," Ed cried, his eyes so big that if they were gold coins they would be worth a fortune.

Eira laughed a little then beckoned them over. She captured Al's hand and put it on her belly.

"Oh, that is so neat." Al's eyes glowed with an inner love for his chosen 'family.' He surrendered his spot so Ed and Winry could get a feel.

"Am I the only one who is thinking this is very neat but I'm glad I'm male?" Ed asked, rubbing the flesh hand he had rested on Eria's bulging belly with his metal one as if wondering if the sensations he had just felt could possibly be real.

"No, that's pretty much my main thought ever since she told me she was pregnant," Qiang said, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"At least I never have to guess what he's thinking." Eira laughed, patting his hand.

"I can't imagine it was ever very hard to read an empty mind," Ed said, loftily.

"I see they're still getting along as good as always." Eira rolled her eyes as Qiang let go of her to rabbit punch Ed.

"One day they'll mature past the age of twelve," Winry replied, putting a supportive hand on Eira's arm.

"I'll be a grandmother by then," Eira snorted.

"You give them too much credit," Al said, looking as if he wished to be related to a whole other family.

"I have to. I married one of them." Eira favored her husband with a sour expression as he left off his Elric battle to help her lever herself out of the chair. "Come on, let's give them the tour, love, before other guests start arriving." 

The Lius showed off their elaborate home, finishing up just as the guests began to accumulate. Balloons and fruit juice, cake and presents festooned the tables in the backyard much to Elicia's delight. 

Havoc monitored a game of pin the tail on the donkey while the Elric brothers were conned into giving horseback rides to a variety of partier-goer's. Noticing Qiang was avoiding party-duty, Ed proclaimed him 'It' but changed the rules to 'everyone gang up on the It.' 

As the party began winding down, Qiang sat down next to Ed, finding the boy alone. Winry was helping Eira and Gracia clean up the tables a bit. Al and Xue-Li were mysteriously missing. Qiang glanced over at Ed. "Is your brother off doing unspeakable things to my sister?"

Ed shuddered. "I hope the hell not but with my luck, this time next year I'll have a bastard for a brother in law."

"Then it'll be something we'll have in common." Qiang smirked. "To think, the words 'Uncle Ed' will one day be coming out of my children's mouths."

Ed made a face. "You even having children…it's so wrong."

Qiang laughed then glanced over at Winry and Gracia as they cleaned up some more. "You finally admitted that you love the girl."

Ed's brow beetled. "What? No teasing me about doing…you know?" A flush blossomed on his cheeks.

"Oh, I'll be teasing you about _that _for weeks to come," Qiang assured him. "But seriously, I'm glad. She's loved you a long time, I should think, very protectively at that. I remember the look on her face when she was a little girl and she knew I had come to take you and Al away from her."

Ed nodded. "She hated you for that, and because of what happened to her parents, of course. She just didn't trust the military."

"Who could blame her?" Qiang rolled his shoulders. "I took you away from her and now you're back. Don't mess it up."

A determined expression settled over his face. "I won't."

"You will. We all do. Just don't mess up too bad. You're young." Qiang sighed. "and you've kept her waiting, not as long as I made my love wait but still."

Ed eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

Qiang rolled his shoulders. "Maybe because I'm finally really happy and I want you to be as well."

Ed snorted. "More likely you're trolling for better baby gifts."

"Damn straight." Qiang poked Ed's shoulder. "They're going to be born with an inbred irritation at their Uncle Ed so you have to compensate."

Ed nudged him back. "Do not include me in your madness."

"Hey, give it time. You're the one who just said Al will make it official." Qiang nudged Ed who moaned loudly as Armstrong stalked across the yard. Both alchemists got up, knowing Armstrong hadn't been able to attend the party since he had been tracking down the Kimbley sighting and his appearance didn't bode well.

"It's possible that the Crimson Alchemist is at a local pub. I thought it was wise to get some reinforcements before I proceed," Armstrong said in his usual bluff tones.

Qiang nodded. "Edward, get your brother. I'll tell the ladies where we're going."

"Al, finish what you're going and get over here!" Ed bellowed before Qiang could move then glared at the man, muttering gruffly, "That had better not involve pulling up your pants."

"Edward Elric," Armstrong huffed disapprovingly and Ed had the good graces to blush.

"You know, Edward, after having finally discovered the joys of sex, you shouldn't begrudge your brother." Qiang kicked the young man's metal ankle.

"I'm not! I'm begrudging him _your_ sister." Ed scuffed Qiang's shoe.

"Learn to adjust, brother-in-law." Qiang's smirk got another work out.

"Say it again and you won't need Kimbley to kill you," Ed growled, feeling Armstrong's restraining hand on his shoulder.

Al jogged across the yard. "Brother, what is the problem now?" 

"He's a bastard." Ed slapped a hand against Qiang's chest.

"You called me over here for that? It isn't news." Al glared.

"No, Alphonse we called you because we think we've spotted Kimbley and we could use your help," Qiang said, eyeing Al sourly for the slight.

"Of course," Al said without hesitation and Ed couldn't contain his look of dismay at Al wanting to put himself at risk.

"Let me tell Eria and the others," Qiang reiterated as he headed inside, a hint of his old fire at the prospect of getting to fight once more.

X X X

They covertly tried to study the slender man sitting in the corner, covert being a loose term for such a motley crew. Even though they had come in separately and weren't really sitting close to one another, Armstrong didn't lend himself to being covert.

Qiang didn't know exactly what they planned on doing. It wasn't a very well thought out plan but it was what they had. He thought back to just a few minutes before and how they arrived at the plan. "Ed, Al, head to the bar. Armstrong, stay by the door. I'll get close to him."

"Are you sure, sir?" Al asked. "I mean, you're about to become a father. Eira will not be happy if you get blown up," he added practically.

Qiang's smile was more wicked and frightening than anything. "I can handle Kimbley if it's him," he said, feeling comfortable with that arrangement or so he told himself. Al had a good point. It would suck to die now but he wasn't all that convinced this man was Kimbley. The only reason he could think for Kimbley to her here was that someone had penetrated either his or Eria's disguises. It could happen easily enough, he supposed.

Pushing the recent past out of mind, Qiang went over and sat down as close to the stranger's table as he could. The man didn't miss the movement, Qiang was sure of it, his eyes tracking Qiang as he sat down. Qiang studied the man's hands, no tattoos and no smudged make-up covering them. The sweating beer mug would have made short work of any concealer. There were no scars suggesting a tattoo had been removed. Qiang glanced at the tattoo on the back of his own hand, a pang of regret about having to cover his own array scar racing through him. No, Kimbley would never flay his own hands to remove his array tattoos. This man wasn't Kimbley.

"Is there a problem?" the man asked, his voice lower than Kimbley's tinged with an accent.

"Hmm?" Qiang tried to look clueless. "Oh, sorry if I was staring. I drifted off in my own thoughts. My wife just told me she was having twins and I'm sitting here thinking 'what now'?"

The stranger laughed. "You enjoy them every moment, even when they're making you crazy. I have five kids, two sets of twins and my youngest. They're magical."

Qiang chuckled. "You sound like my best friend did about his daughter," he said, thinking wistfully of Maes.

"Do you realize that the enormous man at the door is looking at you? He's a threatening fellow." The stranger eyed Armstrong uneasily.

Qiang glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, I know him. I should go see what he wants." He got up and held out his hand. "I'm Qiang Liu, by the way. I own the apothecary shop and my wife is part owner of the Black Swan inn."

"Oh, I know that place, good pot pies. I'm Sinjin Cox. Pleased to meet you."

Sinjin had a handshake that was nothing like Kimbley's, who used to all but crush a hand as if to say 'I have power.' Qiang went over to the bar utterly convinced it was a case of mistake identity. He sat with the brothers and nodded for Armstrong to come over.

"Not him," Ed guessed.

Qiang shook his head. "Not even close. Armstrong, make sure our operatives know Kimbley has tattooed hands. I can't imagine him cutting a part of his core being off."

Armstrong shook his head. "No, and there would be scars if he tried. I'll be sure they know."

"I'm just as glad it wasn't Kimbley. We deserve time free of threats," Al said, a miserable expression on his face. His brother patted his shoulder.

"Yes, Alphonse we do," Qiang agreed, eyeing the whiskey behind the bar hungrily. He sighed. "Let's go home. They'll be worrying about us."

He led his group out, thinking about what Alphonse had said and felt somehow ashamed that he had been excited to see action again. On one hand, it was nice having nothing to worry about other than if a shipment of herbs was late. Still, it was somewhat boring, too. Well, he was alive as was Eira. Maybe there was something to be said for boring.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I hate this," Ed grumbled, draped lethargically over his bed.

"You're wrinkling your suit, brother," Al said, trying not to roll his eyes. "Put your tie on."

"Damn noose." Ed didn't budge off the bed.

"Edward, how long do you think Winry will put up with your slovenly ways?" Al asked tartly, giving his own long hair a final brush before twisting it into a tail.

"All her life so far," Ed returned glibly.

"And you call Qiang an asshole."

That unaccustomed invective coming from Al's mouth made Ed sit up, eyeing his brother in surprise. "Al!"

"Am I wrong?" Al simply crossed his arms, his golden eyes flashing with dark fire. "You can be very selfish sometimes, brother."

"Okay, okay, I'll wear my tie," Ed grumbled. He put the black strip of fabric around his neck then got up to assess his appearance. Ed eyed his reflection as Al brushed off imaginary lint. His brother was so ridiculously fussy. Ed pulled his ponytail tighter. "I don't look bad."

"If we ignore what you've done to your buttons and cufflinks"

Scrutinizing the dragon-faced hardware, Ed raised an eyebrow loftily. "They're cool."

Al just rolled his eyes. "Xui-Li is joining me for dinner. I trust that's not going to be a problem."

"No. Eira, Winry and Gracia would kill me."  The sigh that escaped him made it sound like maybe that was preferable. 

"I'll kill you," Al said in a tone that suggested he wasn't kidding.

Ed snorted, not worried about his kid brother. "Let's go. If we're late, we're both dead."

Al executed another perfect eye roll, having been ready to go for some time. They headed into the lobby, still very curious. The one thing they knew would happen on this trip was this party. Gracia had been rather mysterious about it when she had invited the boys to visit.  Ed hadn't been thrilled by the idea of a formal dinner. He hated dressing up but now he was glad for it. Ed could tell Al enjoyed this sort of thing. His brother liked fancy clothes for some unknown reason. Al just liked to look his best. Ed knew he should be more like that but he wasn't and couldn't really pretend he was.

Or maybe he could, Ed thought, seeing Winry in the lobby. She was so damned beautiful in a dress of several layers of burgundy lace, cut low to catch his attention. He was luckier than he deserved. How had he managed to ignore her beauty for so long? Yes, saving his brother had been a powerful motivator but he now regretted the lost time. Ed thought back to what Qiang had said. Damn, the bastard was right about that.

"Wow," he stammered out.  "You look beautiful."

A rose hue touched Winry's cheeks. "Thank you, Ed. You are very handsome." She ran a hand down his chest before ticking a finger against one of the transmuted buttons. Her gaze shot up to meet his then she just gave him a look.

"Do you know where we're going, Winry?" Ed was desperate for something less embarrassing than publicly acknowledging his feelings.

"No, I don't." Winry turned to Al with a grin "You look very handsome, too. Are you taking Xui-Li with you?"

Al bobbed his head. "I'm surprised she isn't here yet."

"You know women, Alphonse," Havoc said from the door. He hobbled in, also well dressed in a charcoal suit. "They like to take their time to get pretty."

"They're not the only ones." Ed rolled his eyes at his brother.

Al shot him a vinegary look.

"Ignore him, Al," Winry said, recognizing the look and knowing the trouble it meant.

"And Xui-Li is here," Havoc continued. "I saw her out back with Gracia."

"We're here," Gracia called, coming into the room in a gold silk dress with subdued, abstract purple flowers that highlighted her eyes. "I was just making sure Elicia was tucked in for the night and she wasn't bothering Mrs. Lui."

Al clearly wasn't hearing Gracia, his eyes on Xui-Li who wore a dress in a deep stunning shade of violet with a fire bird in paler purple flying against the backdrop.  Much like his brother, "Wow," was the closest he could get to words.

"Well, thank you, Alphonse." Xui-Li sashayed over and gave him a bold kiss.

"I see my sister is saying…hello to your brother, Fullmetal," Qiang said, coming into the room with Eira on his arm. She managed to look elegant in black silk crepe decorated with tiny gold beads, in spite of her huge belly.

"With total disregard for the laws of nature," Ed said then yelped as Winry pinched him. Ed shot her a wounded look, rubbing his side.

Eira shook her head ruefully. "You have a little polishing to do on your diamond, Winry."

"I suggest heavy-grit sandpaper and I can suggest a few places to start," Qiang said.

"I see your diamond has edges still," Winry said to Eira.

"After a while you realize there is only so much clarity that you can get."

Qiang snorted at her. "Imperfect diamonds are more interesting for their flaws."

"Keep telling yourself that, brother," Xui-Li said, linking arms with Alphonse. "I think our ride is waiting."

"So it is."

Ed was surprised to see a limousine waiting for them. They let Eira get in first then settled around her. He had no idea where in this little town they could be going in such a fancy vehicle. The driver didn't take them far. Ed was fairly sure he had never seen this place before, a small and unimposing building. He had to assume it was a restaurant. Helping Winry out of the car, Ed tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as Qiang led the way inside the intimate restaurant. Their table dominated the room, glittering with crystal glasses and flowers. Armstrong and a petite redhead Ed had never seen were waiting for them.

"Good evening," Armstrong said. "This is Alison and these are my friends," he added, introducing everyone. Introductions over – Ed still a bit stunned that Armstrong had a date – they sat down and a waiter swooped over.

"My name is Matthias and I'll be serving you tonight. The menu is set with a duck mousse appetizer with plum wine, salad with quail eggs in sherry hazelnut vinaigrette. The entrée tonight is a saddle of rabbit stuffed with hazelnut mousse and truffles with gingered carrot puree in an artichoke cup and green beans. Dessert is a custard filled crepe with caramel sauce. What will we be having to drink? I have the wine list here." He held it out to Armstrong.

Armstrong passed it to Havoc. "It's your night."

"Better let Qiang do it. He's the expert," Havoc dithered.

Ed leaned in towards Winry. "I think I've finally been intimidated by food."

"Just eat daintily," she hissed back. "And I'm not sure how we're expected to make it to dessert."

Qiang made a wine selection while Matthias coordinated the filling of glasses with water since no other drink choices had been made. When the waiter was gone, Qiang leaned back in his chair, giving Havoc a look. Ed wondered distractedly why Havoc went suddenly red and why Gracia was smiling a little too much. His mind was on trying to figure out exactly what was duck mousse and could he eat it in a way that wouldn't make Winry pinch him.

"Well, um, I'm…" Havoc somehow found a deeper shade of red as he fumbled for something under the table. "I'm glad you all could make it here and for Qiang for suggesting coming here to do this." Havoc glanced over at Qiang as if for support. "Why is this so hard?"

"Always is," Qiang offered unhelpfully but the exchange made Ed forget about scary appetizers for a moment. Matthias returned with the wine.

Gracia gently nudged Havoc. "Let's just show them. It'll be easier that way."

Havoc nearly deflated with relief. "I like the sound of that."

Gracia lifted her hand to show off what Havoc had been fumbling with. A ring glinted on her finger. Next to Ed, Winry sucked in a breath so hard, Ed was afraid she'd inhale the tablecloth. She, Al and Xui-Li were all up on their feet congratulating the happy couple before Ed knew what was happening. He got in line to give Gracia a hug and waited until Armstrong was done breaking one of Havoc's shoulders with a celebratory slap before giving the man one of his own.

When everyone settled, Qiang raised his glass, "To the happy couple, may you find great joy in your love and your life together."

The glasses were still clinking when the appetizers arrived. The evening passed in happy conversation and rich food. Much later, Ed found himself too restless to sleep and he headed out to the porch to look up at the moon through the pine trees. The views here were beautiful and he did miss them when he went home. He found Winry was sitting on the bench doing what he planned.

Ed sat next to her. "I see we had the same idea."

Winry leaned against him and Ed draped an arm around her. "It's so pretty here and I'm still too full to sleep. I'm so happy for Gracia and Havoc. Elicia really adores him."

"I know," Ed said, sighing a little.

"Problems?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him, surprised.

Ed shook his head. "No. Just thinking I don't really want to leave in two days but…" He shrugged. "But I'm glad we came. There were some great things that happened this time. Gracia and Havoc, obviously, but even more so I'm glad you know the truth now about Qiang and Eira. It was really hard on me and Al keeping that secret."  He nuzzled her hair, saying in a low voice, "I hated doing it."

Winry squeezed Ed's hand. "I know and I'm glad I know, too. It hurt thinking they were dead."

"I know. Hell, even the villain sighting turned out to be nothing, so even more to be happy about." Ed trained his gaze at the silver orb overhead. "There were pitfalls, too, like Eira allowing that bastard to procreate and Al falling for the bastard's sister." Ed laughed.

"Edward!" Winry pinched his side.

"Ow." Ed chuckled more, not regretting a word of it. "But you know what the very best part of this trip was?"

"Tell me."  Winry turned a little to face him, her eyes more luminous even than the moon. 

Ed locked both arms around her, giving Winry a soft kiss. "You." He kissed her again. "You and me becoming us."  Winry just melted against him, murmuring her agreement and Ed thought he would be content to stay like that forever.


End file.
